White Fire, Black Earth: Simmering Darkness
by Mighty Agamemnon
Summary: Donald Duck once again transforms into the almighty Duck of Doom, but before evil forces battle to control the powerful duck, he must travel to Gar-Babble and revisit his past. Can his friends save him? Or will his darkness sever all ties? Slight Don/Pete
1. Looking for You

**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty sure all rights go to Disney...all's I know is I ain't getting anything.

**Author's Notes:** So, I'm a HUGE Donald Duck fan and I've recently become fascinated with his interesting relationship to Pete (who's now my second favorite). Pete doesn't usually show him the same animosity he has with Mickey or the impatience he has with Goofy. This fic will portray many of Donald's relationships and friendships, but the main focus will be his relationships with Pete, Mickey, Goofy, Daisy, and of course, his family. I'll be using a ton of references and characters from Donald's multi-verse like his cartoons (especially his war ones and others with Pete), the comics (Barks, Rosa, Taliafero, the Italian ones with Paperinik, and the newer stuff like PK New Adventures and Ultraheroes), House of Mouse, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (you really see their relationship bloom here), and even Donald's games like "Quackshot," "Going Quackers," and even "Kingdom Hearts." And in addition to the Disney characters, I might even use characters from other universes like Looney Tunes. We'll see. The mythology (mostly Egyptian, but also Greek) will come into play later. If anyone has any questions about a particular reference, I'll be happy to answer them. Oh, and a few chapters will also be part song fics.

**Warning: **_This fic contains __strong Donald friendships__ (especially with Pete and the Three Caballeros) and __maybe a slight a bit of slash__ among various pairings later. Also, this fic __will __become much darker in later chapters__ after Donald's transformation into the Duck of Doom_

_**If you don't like, don't read it! I won't accept flames, only constructive criticism!**_

* * *

><p><strong>White Fire, Black Earth<strong>

**Chapter 1: Looking for You**

Pete stood outside the club for a minute, looking up at the large "House of Mouse" sign. _Well, pinch my papayas! It sure has been a while. _After many unsuccessful attempts at shutting this place down, he finally gave up. That was years ago though, and he thought Mickey and Donald closed the club after they all started working together on the pre-school show, "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." But, the sign was lit up today, and the club sounded busy with music, talking, and all the usual bustling. _Hmmm...I wonder why it's open. I should probably take a little look-see. _

He looked around and saw Goofy's son, Max standing outside the front door in his valet uniform. Max noticed him and waved sheepishly.

"Uh...hi Mr. P! How's it going?" Max asked, a bit nervously as Pete approached him.

"Oh hiya, Max. PJ's probably inside if you're wondering. I'll let him know you're out here or you could probably go on in yourself since I don't think anyone else will come this late. I'm sure the mouse won't mind," Pete said chuckling.

"You-you really think so?" Max hesitated, he knew Pete used to try to sabotage the show and wasn't above manipulation, but he did truly want to go see his friend and the rest of the show.

"Why sure! If the mouse has a problem with it, you could blame it on me!" Pete said, smiling.

"Well, ok. I haven't seen PJ in a while," Max said, opening the front door and letting Pete go in first. Then, Max walked in himself and gave Pete a quick wave before heading off to find PJ. Pete expected to be greeted by a certain infamous duck, but he wasn't there. Although they've had their past fights and misunderstandings, they've really bonded since the third season of "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Pete might've hated the dumb stuff he had to do on the show, but he was really glad that at least he and the duck finally became friends. _Hmmm...Quackers isn't here. I wonder if he's in the back somewhere._ _Daisy probably knows something._ So, he went up to the reception desk where Daisy usually works.

_ "_Anyway, according to the recipe, it just needs a spoonful of sugar...Yeah, I know. It's great to be back. Yeah, it's really fun seeing everyone again! Yup, ok! Yeah. Well, good luck with your fruitcake! Ok, bye Clara!" Daisy said, just before she finally hung up the phone and noticed Pete who had been smiling and chuckling the whole time.

"Oh! Oh, uh hi Pete! What's up? Not trying to sabotage the show again are you?" she teased. Pete chuckled again.

"No, Daisy. Those days are long gone, sister. Hahahaha. But anyways, I was just wondering if Quackers was around," Pete said, casually leaning against the desk.

"Who?" Daisy asked, staring blankly.

"You know. Feathers? Quacky? Ducky?" Pete listed all the nicknames he had for the little sailor. But Daisy simply stared right back.

"Who?" Daisy repeated. Pete smacked his hand against his face an gave a long sigh.

"Donald," he said flatly.

"Oh! Donald! Hmm...he's not by the front door? Maybe he's in his favorite chair backstage. But he _is_ here somewhere. I saw him earlier. You see, tomorrow we're supposed to go on this date and he _promised_ he wouldn't forget. He's _always_ forgetting-," she said, turning her attention to the reservation list before Pete hastily cut her off.

"Um...that's _real_ interesting and everything, Daisy, but um...gottagofindDonaldnow!Bye!" Pete cried, hurrying down the hall. _Sheesh! How does Quackers put up with Miss Gabs-a-lot over there? That chick could talk the ears off an elephant! _After Pete had cleared the corner, he stopped to catch his breath. Suddenly, someone bumped into him from behind, knocking him forward on the ground.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going?" Pete yelled, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Ayuck! Gawrsh, sorry Pete. I guess I didn't see ya there," Goofy said sheepishly. Pete just looked at him, unimpressed. Goofy was a good friend but...a bit on the slow side and Pete wasn't exactly the patient type. _Ah, the Goof. Figures._

"Anyway, I should probably get going back to the kitchen. I _still _can't take my eye off Gus for too long or we'll have missing food again. Ayuck! See ya la-" before Goofy could go anywhere though, Pete grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute Goof! Before ya go, maybe you can tell me where the duck is?" Pete asked, hopefully. Goofy looked uneasy for a moment which confused Pete. After looking suspiciously over his shoulders, Goofy leaned close to Pete and whispered, "Um...we don't carry duck anymore, Pete, on account of the last time we served it, Donald tied me to an anchor and dropped me into the sea...again." Pete just stared at Goofy, wide-eyed.

"W-wait, what? Donald tied you to an anchor and dropped you in the ocean? And what do you mean, 'again?' And how are you even alive after that?" Pete cried, horrified.

"Ayuck! Plot-hole. Dark, isn't it?" Goofy asked, grinning and jokingly elbowing Pete who trembled slightly. _Note to self: Pissing off Quackers = Anchor. Hmmm...wait a minute. Maybe I was right to try turn him against the mouse. That duck has the makings of a great villain! Hehehe. I wonder if the mouse even knew about that. _Pete soon shook himself from his thoughts...and Goofy's disturbing story.

"Ugh! Never-mind! I was asking about Donald, not the menu, you dope!" Pete snarled, fists clenched. Goofy frowned and angrily crossed his arms.

"Humph! Well, there's no need to be rude! Why didncha say so? I think Mickey sent him to clean up the prop room. He shoulda been back already though. Maybe he got lost," he replied, shrugging. Pete frowned. _Stupid mouse! Why doesn't he do his own dirty work for a change? _Goofy then looked at his watch.

"Woah! I gotta go bring out the orders! See ya Petey!" Goofy called as he ran down the long hall to the kitchen. Pete chuckled and raised an arm in a weak wave.

"See ya, Goof! But now to find Quackers," Pete said to himself and made off for the prop room. He opened the door and headed down the stairs. But, once he reached the bottom, he scratched his head for a second. _Hmmm...now how I'm I gonna find that duck in this ginormous maze? _He finally decided to just call out for him and hope for the best, "Donald! Yoo-hoo! Hey, Quackers! Where are ya? Ducky! Dooonnnaald!"

After a few minutes, he heard some shuffling a few rows down. "Quackers? That you?" he asked softly, cautiously approaching the noise. He looked behind the boxes, but there was no one there. _Hmmmm...well dress me in a skirt and call me "Susie!" I coulda sworn I heard-_

"BOO!" cried an all too familiar voice behind him. Pete gave a shrill scream and stumbled forward a little, only to turn around and find that devilish (literally) duck, laughing and holding his sides.

"Whatcha trying to do, duck? Give a guy a coronary?" Pete snapped, glaring at his younger companion.

"Hehehehe! You shoulda seen the look on your face! 'Aaaaah!' Hehehehe!" Donald teased, still laughing. Pete rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah! Laugh it up while ya can, Ducky Boy, cuz I'll get ya back for that when you ain't looking! By the way, what's with the devil costume?" he asked, staring at the duck's old getup. Donald stopped laughing and sadly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I figured if I had to clean up this huge, dark room by myself that I might as well have a little fun while I do it," Donald admitted, dejectedly kicking a bit of styrofoam out of the way. Pete's eyes widened.

"WHAT? Mickey's making you clean up this HUGE ASS room BY YOURSELF when he has a magic hat and a room full of FREAKING, WALKING BROOMS? WHAT THE HELL?" Pete shouted furiously, pacing back and forth.

"Wak! Pete! You said 'ass'! And 'freaking!' And 'hell!' *Pause* Cool!" Donald said excitedly, gazing up at Pete with glazed eyes. Pete chuckled despite himself, but then gently shook Donald saying, "Get outta pre-school mode, Feathers! We're men, remember? We used to smoke cigars!"

"Oh, yeah! Smokes! Bring on the Quinteros! Oh wait, no! I can't do that anymore. After a little incident with my nephews, I vowed to never smoke those things again!" Donald straightened up proudly. Pete just looked at him. Donald then wagged a finger at Pete.

"And you shouldn't either! Drugs are bad...m'kay?" Donald joked and the two of them laughed.

"Hahahahaha! Good one, Quackers!" Pete said, wiping away a tear. Donald just smiled at Pete's pet-name for him. What were once derogatory nicknames, were now only used with the most affectionate of tones and intentions. _Well, I'll be doggoned! I like seeing this nice side of Pete._ Then, Pete gently put his hands on the duck's strong shoulders for a moment.

"Ya need any help, Ducky?" he asked, smiling. Donald shook his head and walked behind a box, where his sailor uniform lay.

"Nah, I got here really early to clean so I'm almost done now. You should probably go back upstairs and enjoy the rest of the show. I can finish up here," he called from behind the box, and Pete could tell that he was changing back into his sailor uniform. After a minute or two, Donald came out wearing his familiar hat and shirt. Then, he put his devil costume in a box marked _Halloween_ and looked at Pete.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later, Pete," he said a bit sadly and turned around to grab the broom that he left leaning against the _Halloween _box, but Pete grabbed Donald's arm and turned him back towards him.

"No! Look here, Quackers, there ain't no way I'm leaving ya here alone to clean while everyone else is having a blast! So...what do I gotta do?" Pete asked, looking around the room to see what else needed to be done. Donald smiled warmly at him. _Wow. And to think that this guy who used to give me such trouble back in the day is actually offering to help me now while my so-called friends upstairs probably aren't missing me at all. _

"Thanks, Pete. Well, there's only one section I didn't get to yet, but no one really goes down that corridor. I actually haven't been here for years myself. It's over here," Donald said, leading Pete down a winding, old hall at the back of the huge warehouse-like room. _Hmmm...I've never been down this way before. _It was a bit darker than the rest of the room. They heard sudden shuffling.

"Wh-Who's that? Was there someone down here besides you?" Pete whispered. Donald's eyes widened and he shook his head. They crept up warily and saw a masked woman dressed all in black rummaging through a few boxes. Donald and Pete looked at each other and then back at the mysterious woman. Then, Donald took a deep breath and glared at the intruder.

"Hey, you! What are you doing down here?" he asked angrily. The figure hastily looked up at them, froze for a second, then she bolted down the hall. Donald and Pete tried to chase after her but she was surprisingly fast.

"Do not bother, Donald! You vill never catch me! Hahahaha!" the mysterious woman cried in a slight Russian accent, still sprinting and finally disappearing behind a long corridor, her mocking laughter still bouncing off the walls. Donald stopped running abruptly and Pete had to stumble forward to a stop to avoid running into him.

"That accent! I think...I think I know that woman! If I could only remember where though..." Donald drifted off in thought. Pete looked at him carefully.

"Well, maybe we should look through the boxes she was fishin' around in," Pete suggested. Donald beamed at him which made Pete smile. _I love seein' him happy. He's so sweet! Wait...the last time I called him that...was a day I'd really rather not remember. _Pete instantly shut off the painful memory of a box sawed in half and a desperate suicide attempt, and focused back on Donald.

"You're a genius, Pete! I think they're over...but wait. Shouldn't we warn Mickey and the others first? I mean-" Donald began, before Pete cut him off.

"But say what, Ducky? We don't know what she's after or what she took. We don't even know what she looks like. But if we look through the boxes she was fishin' in maybe we can get some answers," Pete argued gently. Donald thought about it for a moment and then nodded determinedly. "Ok. Let's do it!" They headed back to the boxes the intruder was rummaging through.

"These were the ones, right?" Donald asked, turning to Pete who nodded.

"I wonder which movie these boxes are from!" Donald cried, running to the side of a particularly large box so he cold see the name printed on it. But then, he froze completely. _No! It...it can't be! I...I thought that nightmare was over forever!_

"Hey, Quackers? Donald? You ok?" he asked, running to his side and giving him a little shake. Pete drew in a deep breath and finally turned to look at the side of the box...and froze as well. There were only four big red letters, but quite possibly the most infamous four letters in the world. **WWII. **So, they stood there frozen for quite a few minutes, their brains not wanting to contemplate all the implications of what the situation just turned into. Pete was the first to snap out of it and he glanced around all the other boxes in the corridor and realized that they were all from WWII. _This whole hallway is full of WWII boxes. I guess now we know why it was forgotten. Or at least it was supposed to be. Those boxes aren't even supposed to be here! They were supposed to be in the top secret garages of the studio and then destroyed! We were promised those boxes were gonna be destroyed! WHAT THE HELL? _

Pete took in a deep shaky breath and tried to get Donald to snap out of it who was shaking a little by now. He knelt down before the duck so he could be at eye level and he hugged the duck tightly. _Poor little fella. You didn't deserve any of that. I'm so sorry, Ducky. _Pete was the only one who knew exactly what the duck had gone through at that hellish time. A few war cartoons with the two of them were made in effort to tell their story, but...some things had happened that the world, even Mickey, Goofy, or Daisy never knew about. Very dark, nightmarish things. And even though the whole Disney family tried to support the war effort, it was Donald who was the real poster boy for the war. The youngest of them was made to fight the most dangerous war in the front lines and often times...completely alone. He could see in the months and even years following the war that the duck carried deep emotional and mental scars. He would turn away when someone mentioned "war," he would flinch when he heard the fire siren (thinking it was a airstrike alarm), he would do everything he could not get involved in the Austrian Ludwig von Drake's "experiments" (even though the professor was his uncle by marriage), but worst of all, Donald would have disturbing, violent nightmares that would either result in him sobbing or losing his mind. The company even banked off one of them, _Der Fuhrer's Face. _It won the company an Academy Award, but traumatized the poor duck. For weeks after the short film, Pete had tried to help Donald get rid of his nightmares. He was the only one Donald ever told.

Donald finally stopped shaking and blinked several times before realizing there was someone holding him. _Wait. Pete's actually hugging me? _He smiled weakly at Pete. "Thanks, but I...I think I'm ok now." Pete pulled away and looked at the duck in the eyes.

"Are ya sure, Ducky?" he asked, still looking worried. Donald drew a deep breath and then nodded determinedly. Pete smirked at him and stood up. They looked back at that cursed box. "Well...let's get this over with," Pete muttered darkly, approaching it. Donald followed reluctantly. They looked inside it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Three blind, old hags in black cloaks stood hunched over the single eye they shared among themselves, which was now glowing a bright green. "I'm afraid it's worse than we feared, sisters," said the shortest one, Atropos. The other two shook their heads solemnly.

"What should we do? The very universe...no, multiverse is in danger! But for the first time, the eye is blurry on some details. So there is some being, some presence, perhaps another god from another dimension who is purposefully interfering with our gazes into the future," Clotho said fearfully. She had green skin, with a long, pointy chin and worm-like hair.

"Very true. We know all the different pantheons from our dimension already and none of them could've done this without our knowledge. But, seeing into the other dimensions is a little more complex," agreed Atropos.

"We must find and tell the duck. The eye is blurry, but when we gazed at it, I somehow felt his energy involved in those events," Lachesis, the tallest and oldest, finally quipped. The other two nodded. Then, they peered into the brightly lit orb once again. "It seems that he's in the prop room now with...Pete! Huh. Well, we should really get Hades so we can all talk this over with Donald," she continued. Her two sisters nodded solemnly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So...uh...what exactly are we supposed to be looking for here? I mean, did anyone even keep an inventory of this stuff?" Donald asked, rummaging through a few items.

"Hmmmm...Shouldn't Mickey or Minnie have it? After all, they run this joint, don't they? And if I was remembering right, you did too," Pete said, rubbing his chin. Donald stopped rummaging and glanced up at Pete.

"Pffft! Don't be silly, Pete! Mickey would never leave me with something that import-" Donald caught himself and looked away. There was an awkward pause. "Well, there are grenades, mustard gas pellets, rifles, bayonets, and other stuff in here that I'd rather forget. I don't know what she was looking for or even if she managed to take anything. Maybe we scared her off before she could," Donald said, turning away from the box.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go. We ain't gonna find nothing without that list. I guess we gotta tell the mouse, huh?" Pete asked. Donald nodded. "Afraid so," he said.

"Well, let's start heading back then," Pete said, as he and Donald started walking down the long corridor. After a few minutes, Pete looked over at Donald a bit nervously. _I might regret ever asking this, but I just gotta know! _"Can...can I...uh...ask you something, Donald?" Donald nodded again.

"Sure! Ask away, Pete," he replied, smiling up at the big, black cat, but was surprised to find that Pete couldn't quite meet his eyes. Donald could tell he was trying to find the courage to ask him what he wanted and that whatever it was, it was important. "Hey...whatever it is, it's ok. Just ask me," Donald reassured. But, Pete kept staring down at the floor as they walked before finally taking a deep, shaky breath.

"Do...do you blame me for what happened to ya...back there? Do...do you hate me?" he choked out in a small voice, timidly glancing at the duck. Donald looked at Pete strangely.

"I don't know whatcha mean, Pete. How can I hate you when we were just playing and joking back there? And blame you for what?" Donald asked, still trying to understand this shift in mood. Pete scratched his head.

"Well...I mean, you know...do ya blame for what happened to ya back in...the war and stuff. Tricking you into parachuting off a fighter plane...the runaway tank...almost...almost sawing you in half...?" Pete explained, squeezing his eyes shut. _That was the most painful one. I'll never forget how guilty and devastated I felt seeing him in half...or so I thought! And to think he was gonna go an' shoot himself in the head because of my mistake! _

Pete was now shuffling along dejectedly with head hung. Donald winced, and didn't reply right away simply because he was trying to chase off those gnawing memories. But, Pete mistook his silence as anger, so he grabbed the duck's hands and fell to his knees, begging desperately, "Ducky...please...please forgive me! I'm so sorry...for-for everything! For the war stuff, being a crappy neighbor, tricking you into boxing me, trampling you, tying you to a tree, using you to shut down the club, and leaving you in the snow...everything! You gotta know...I never...never meant to hurt ya! I'd do anything to make it up to you! Don't hate me! Please! Please, Ducky!" Here, Pete started kissing Donald's hands.

Needless to say, Donald was completely taken aback. _What...what's he doing? What does he mean? Hate him? _He blinked down at Pete a few times before managing a reply, "P-Pete! I...I don't hate you. I never did. And for a little while, I even looked up to you! You once had your own boat, you actually knew what you were doing in the army, you smoked cigars in the coolest ways, and...hehe...you used to tell _Mickey_ what to do! Back then, I...uh...kinda hoped I could've been like your little brother, but..."

Instead of making Pete feel better, the knowledge that his young friend once looked up to him like a big brother just made him feel about ten times worse. _He...he looked up to me. And I let him down. What a bonehead I've been! _He couldn't even look up at the duck anymore. He wasn't worthy. But then, he felt Donald gently pull back his hands and lifted Pete's face up to look at him.

"Pete, anything you did was no worse than all the things Chip and Dale did to me, or even my nephews, or Uncle Scrooge, or Daisy, and even Mickey! And so many others! I forgave them! And I forgive you, too! And...yeah, there were times when you kinda treated me like crap, but...there were other times when you really cared for me. And um...back then during the...uh...war, you were trying to look out for me. I didn't really understand your methods then, but looking back, that's what you were doing. And so Pete, I don't hold any of that stuff against you anymore," Donald said kindly, helping Pete rise back to his feet. Pete smiled down at the duck, truly touched at how quickly he was forgiven. _I really don't deserve his friendship after all the crap I used to put him through, but...I won't let him down again. Never again! _

"Thanks, Donald. I'll make sure you won't regret this, pal! You're the best!" Pete cried, and hugged the duck tightly. Donald smiled and hugged him back. After a minute or two, they pulled away.

"Well, we should go back now. The club's still in danger and all," Donald said, half-jokingly. Pete nodded. "Yeah, let's head back." They started walking back down the long hallway again. They were only several yards away from the stairs now.

"Hey Pete?" Donald ventured whimsically.

"Yeah, Ducky?" he replied.

"I really hated that stupid pre-school show we had to do. Counting and pausing and dancing like retards! Ugh! But...um...one good thing came out of it," Donald started to explain almost shyly. Pete raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I got to know _you_ better!" Donald finished, chuckling. Pete soon joined in.

"Yeah. The show was stupid, but we had some good times," he agreed. They reached the staircase by now and Donald was about to climb up when Pete put his hand on the duck's shoulder, "Hey. Wait a sec." Donald turned to him slightly. "Yeah, Pete?"

"You were right, ya know. I did care about ya. I still do. And I'm really sorry I never showed it. We coulda been great friends," Pete admitted sadly. Donald smiled.

"You didn't really show it back then, but I think I knew anyway. And we can start being friends now, can't we?" he asked. Pete nodded, grinning. "Sure thing, Quackers!" Then, they began the wearisome climb.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mickey and the gang watched as Hades paced back and forth near one of the tables in the large showing room, wringing his hands.

"Um...Hades? I'm sure it'll be alright. I mean, we'll get this thing sorted out soon. There's no need to worry," Mickey said, trying to be reassuring. Hades shook his head.

"There's more to it than you know, Mick. Are ya sure you ladies saw right? I mean, you didn't get an eyelash stuck in that thing, did ya?" he asked, glancing over at the Fates. They humphed.

"What eyelashes, Hades? Need we remind you that we have no eyes besides that one! And besides, we've been at this since before even _you _were born!" Clotho snapped, offended. Her two sisters nodded. Hades rolled his eyes.

"PAIN! PANIC!" he bellowed. All the House of Mouse guests covered their ears at that. Suddenly, the two minions appeared in a flash of wispy smoke. They saluted their master and said, "You bellowed, boss?"

"What do _you _think? Of course I did! Now go find the duck and bring him here! We need to talk!" he ordered. Pain and Panic exchanged glances. "Uh...you mean Donald, right Your Evilness?" Panic asked, nervously. Hades face-palmed and glared daggers at them.

"Uh...uh...never mind, Your Nastiness! He was just joking! We'll find him!" Pain cried, grabbing Panic and backing away from their fuming master. But, there was no need because at that point, they heard loud laughter and very distinct voices.

"So that's why you tied him to an anchor and dropped him in the sea? Sheesh, Donald! You're hardcore!" asked Pete, as he and Donald walked into the showing room. Donald chuckled.

"Yeah. That'll teach that palooka to throw a fish at me and laugh about it!" he replied. More laughter.

Hades, Mickey, the Fates, and all of the other guests stared at them. Donald and Pete noticed the unusual silence and everyone's stares. They stopped laughing.

"What's everyone's staring at?" Pete demanded, glaring around. Hades went up to them and looked from one to the other. _Since when did Pete and Donald start getting so chummy? Hmmm...that''ll be stored under "Things To Ask Later."_ _Right now. We got bigger things to worry about!_

"Duck...we got a problem. A BIG problem," Hades said, turning to Donald.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Mouseton, in an old, abandoned house, a mysterious and seductive duck handed a small box over to a sharply dressed anthropomorphic canine. The label on the box read WARNING: Experimental Material Inside! "Here you are, Mr. Shyster. You vill find everything in order," she said huskily. The crooked lawyer smirked and rubbed his hands together in glee before opening the box. Nestled neatly inside were three small vials filled with clear liquid. One read Experimental Vial: Memory, another labeled Experimental Vial: Behavior, and the last read Experimental Vial: Emotions.

"Ah, you did well, my dear. I believe it's my turn to make good on our little deal," he said before closing the box and opening a small briefcase, taking out two large wads of cash and handing it over to the beautiful duck. She smiled and began counting them. "Before you go, however, you should know that there's more of that lovely green stuff to be had. This stuff should go for quite a fortune on the black market and I happen to know a few takers already. Perhaps I'll make a call to a former associate of mine. I'll be needing that big, burly cat again. And as for you dear, will you be tagging along? I might need you again, too," he continued, already anticipating her answer. She didn't hesitate.

"One can never have too much money. I'm in," she responded, still flipping through bills.

"I knew I could count on you, Madame XX."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 1 is finally up! Please review and let me know how I did. I don't know if it turned out quite the way I wanted, but it's a start and I just wanted to finally get a chapter up. Like I said, this entire fic is mostly about Donald becoming the Duck of Doom again and his bond with Pete although, it will also explore a few more of Donald's relationships like his family (Uncle Scrooge, nephews, cousins, etc.), and other friendships (Three Caballeros, Clara Cluck, Clarabelle Cow, Peter Pig, etc.). It will get darker as the fic progresses and as Donald suffers and inflicts horror. Anyway, let me know how you liked it and where I can improve! I'll also take a few suggestions on what kind of relationships you'd like to see or what scenes I should add. I'll try to update soon! Thanks! <strong>


	2. A Dark Presence

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Now, although I'll be using quite a few "Quack Pack" references, the ages of Donald's nephews are the same as in the House of Mouse universe, maybe a little younger. Again, if anyone has any questions about references or any suggestions about certain scenes or relationships (that includes Donald) they'd like to see, just let me know! And the disclaimer still holds.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Dark Presence<strong>

Donald just stared at Hades and blinked a few times. "Problem? What kinda problem? With me?" he asked, confused. Hades nodded.

"Something with the future, I think," he replied. Pete frowned.

_"You think?'_ What's that supposed to mean? Why're you scarin' the duck if you just _'think'_ somethin's wrong?" Pete cried, indignantly. Hades just frowned back at Pete.

"Hey pal, I don't read the future. They do," he responded pointing over at the Fates before continuing, "And here's the gist, they think something bad's gonna happen and that you might know something about it, ok? So, let's just go over there so they can tell you what they know." With that, he a grabbed a still dumbfounded Donald by the hand and led him over to the table where the Fates where seated at. Pete shook his head, but followed anyway. The rest of the House of Mouse staff and guests started to crowd around the Fates, waiting to hear what they had to say.

"Well, I gotta say, _I'm _pretty curious with this all has to do with the duck," Mortimer said, smirking. Mickey glared at him.

"Quiet, Mortimer! This is serious stuff!" he cried indignantly. On hearing Mickey's voice, Donald suddenly remembered what he was supposed to tell Mickey. So, while they were still walking, he abruptly turned away from Hades, who stumbled a bit by the surprising movement.

"Mickey! You should know...some strange woman snuck into the...the wing you told me to clean and she might've taken something from one of those boxes. So, we'll probably need to see an inventory list to see if anything's missing," he explained. Mickey's eyes slowly widened in horror.

"What? How could you let that happen? Don't you realize how dangerous it would be if someone got their hands on WWII weaponry? How could you be so irresponsible? And why didn't you tell me sooner? Thanks to you, it might already be too late!" Mickey cried, glaring and pointing an accusatory finger at the duck, who looked truly hurt. Everyone gasped at the harsh words. Daisy, Goofy, Minnie, and Pluto eyed Mickey disapprovingly. Gus, who had come out of the kitchen for once to hear what the Fates had to say, frowned at Mickey for accusing his cousin. The Quack Street Boys abruptly stopped playing and were out right glaring at the mouse. Pete narrowed his eyes.

"Now wait just a darn minute, mouse! Who do you think you are blaming the duck? He wasn't even supposed to BE cleaning the dumb wing! Doesn't he own half this club too? You have more than a dozen walking brooms! Why the HELL does he have to clean ANYTHING? And why were those boxes even there? Didn't the company promise us that they would be destroyed? Those ain't props, Mick! Those are real, lethal weapons! They never should've been there in the first place! And why the hell didn't you tell your best friend about them? And you got the nerve to blame _him? _You're a real piece of work, you know that mouse?" Pete snarled at him. Everyone's mouths hung open in shock. Mickey just blinked at first, then frowned._ Since when does Pete defend Donald?_

"Oh, I see. So, you corrupted Donald to try to sabotage the show again, huh? And since when were you two all 'buddy-buddy?'' he said, hands on hips. Pete looked taken a back for a second and then opened his mouth to say something, but Donald stalked over and stood in between Pete and Mickey.

"First, don't blame this on Pete! While _you all_ were here having fun and enjoying the show, _he _came looking for me and actually offered to help! It's a real shame when our 'enemy' proves to be a better friend than my so-called best friend! And FYI, we've been hanging out since that stupid pre-school show! _He_ likes fishing, boats, and cars! You and me never do anything together outside of work! And yet I drive here all the way from freaking Duckburg to help _you _run this joint! But, _I _never get any credit or thanks! All you ever do is criticize and humiliate me!" Donald fumed, fists balled. Mickey just glared back at him.

The Fates looked at each other with their eyeless sockets while Hades looked at his new watch, frowning. _Oy! How long are these two gonna go at it? We have a universe to save! Then again, it's been centuries since these "lovely gals" had their...uh...eye checked. Maybe they're wrong. And if not, would that really be so bad? I mean, if the universe gets destroyed, I'd be the head honcho of more people than Zeus! Hmmm...I like the sound of that! Then again...I'm not one to be too overcrowded. And they'd be like the guests that never leave the party. That and I'm pretty sure they won't use the coasters. That settles it then. I go for saving the universe. Time to get these two to see the bigger picture! _

"Hey, you two! CUT IT OUT! Now normally yes, I'd love to see you two kill each other so I could prepare your permanent rooms in my lovely abode...But, even I wouldn't have enough space for all the people we're expecting if we don't deal with this teeny problem RIGHT NOW! NOW SIT, DUCK!" Hades raged with his fiery hair bright red and pointing to a chair across from the Fates.

Mickey and Donald blinked nervously at the god's outburst. And Donald immediately sat in the chair. The Fates smiled at the duck with a toothless grin.

"Now let's have a little look see, Donald, and then maybe we can-" began Atropos, before a strange phenomenon cut her off. Their eye which was supposed to turn green when peering into the past, present, or future, started shaking violently and exuded a strange, blackish purple aura. Everyone gasped and took several steps back.

"Wha-what's happening?" cried Hades, cowering a little behind Lachesis who frowned at him using her as a shield. _Well, I've never seen THIS happen before! What the Tartarus could it mean? _Clotho stared in awe for a second before sadly shaking her head.

"For once in all our many eons...we _don't _know," she replied.

Then, the eye shook even more violently and rose in gradually rose in the air sizzling with power before suddenly darting towards Donald and striking him with a bolt of its dark energy. The duck was forcefully thrown back and lay motionless. Choruses of "Donald!" and "Oh no!" filled the room. Daisy, Gus, the nephews, Pete, Goofy, Minnie, and Pluto all ran towards the fallen duck. Mickey hesitated a little as tears threatened to fall. To think that just a few moments ago, he had said such terrible things to him. To his best friend. Things he didn't even mean! _Donald. I'm so sorry, pal. Please hold on. _Soon, he started running to his best friend on the floor. Everyone else was already huddling around the little white drake. Just as Mickey reached Donald...

**"Hehehe. Why hello everyone," **boomed what was perhaps the most sinister voice _anyone_, even the villains had ever heard. Everyone frightfully gazed around the room, trying to figure out where that evil voice had come from.

"Look! It's coming from the eye!" Aladdin cried, shielding his eyes from its raw power. Everyone else followed suit and tried to shield their eyes. The fact that no one recognized the voice, terrified them all the more. There wasn't much they could determine from it except, of course, that whoever it could be sounded masculine, very evil, and very, _very _powerful.

"Wh-wh-who is that? Wh-who's th-there? Sh-show yourself!" was Mickey's failed attempt at exerting his authority and trying to sound brave.

**"Oh Mickey. You really were so amusing. I almost miss you," **it scoffed. The mouse was completely taken aback. Everyone gasped again and started trembling at its chilling power.

"Wh-what do you mean 'were'? Wh-why are y-you doing this?" Mickey asked, still scared out of his mind.

**"Hahaha! You know, it's almost like a bad riddle. You know me quite well without ever having met me,"** the voice teased. Apparently, it enjoyed toying with them.

"You're a big bully!" cried Louie, shaking a fist at the dark floating eye.

"Yeah! Why'd ya do this to our Unca Donald?" asked Huey as he and his brothers held their fallen uncle close.

A pause. Then, everyone experienced another inexplicable occurrence. Every single person in that room could _feel _the voice's emotions. It permeated through them like a light fog, pulsing with a strange mixture of sadness, barely restrained anger, but most of all...regret?

But the nephews were experiencing this a whole degree further. They could feel an odd presence hovering around them, regarding them carefully as if trying to remember something. It felt certainly evil and yet...hauntingly familiar and almost comforting. This time, the voice was softer than a whisper, almost too soft, but the words could just be barely made out. _**"My dear boys..." **_

The nephews froze, eyes wide. They looked at their uncle, thinking that maybe he muttered those words, but he was still out cold. They shook their heads. _No. That couldn't be what we heard. It was so soft that maybe we projected what we wanted to hear. Yeah, that must be it. _But most amazing of all, they actually felt this invisible entity _smile!_ They felt it in their own hearts and gasped at the impossibility of it all. Now it was quite a small, subdued smile and it lasted no longer than the blink of an eye or an exhale of breath. Nevertheless, for a moment, it was there. Then, for the briefest of seconds, they felt the presence rest gingerly on their uncle. And all too soon, it cruelly passed. It was like a harsh wind snuffing out a warm, inviting fire. The boys choked out a sob at the hard, abrupt change in mood.

**"Don't worry about him. He'll be alright," **it answered emotionlessly.

"But...then why did you do it?" Daisy asked, tears streaming down her lovely face. She felt a sharp pang and quickly realized that the voice was once again manipulating her emotions. She felt it approach her, still and calm. She closed her eyes. It was almost caressing her face now. Then, just before it made any contact, it withdrew. Daisy's eyes flew open. _What? No! Wha-what just happened? That feeling was so...so...perfect. _After that cruel wave of emotion, Daisy was almost sobbing by now.

"Please...please stop this! Just tell us who you are...please!" she begged. Another pause. But, the accompanying emotions were mercifully more subtle now. A dry, bitter laugh. Then, just a ghost of pity.

**"There's no point. You wouldn't believe me if I told you...toots," **it said with a hint of sorrow.

Daisy's eyes widened. _Wh-what IS this? Only one person ever calls me that. But-but how can that be? Donald's right here, lying on the floor! Ugh! Get your head together, girl! It's a pretty common pet name. Maybe not so much nowadays, but still...Oh, what I wouldn't give to know what's going on! _

"Look, pal, enough with the riddle mumbo jumbo and just tell us what you want!" Pete demanded angrily, kneeling next to Donald. Pete felt this strange entity regard him with mixed emotions: contempt, anger, sadness, and even bitter longing. Pete blinked in shock. _What the? Why...why am I feeling all this?_

**"I don't want anything from you. There's nothing you can offer me," **it replied coldly. This...this being was somehow emotionally toying with them and gave no reason as to who he was or why he was there.

Pete suddenly felt weary and drained, but this time, he knew it wasn't the stranger's doing. The entire situation, from the thief in the prop room and Mickey and Donald's argument to this, it all finally caught up with the big cat. He was just exhausted. He looked back down at Donald, lying still on the floor beside him. _Poor guy! Sheesh, if I think I gots it rough, I could only imaginate what the poor duck's going through! Maybe I deserve this...but he don't! _

"Well...whoever you are...do whatever you want to me, but leave the duck alone! What'd _he _ever do to ya, huh? Doncha think he's had enough?" Pete cried, indignantly. Everyone's eyes widened. This was new. What the heck did they miss between Pete and Donald? Cold shock swept through them. The voice's feelings.

**"You-you **_**care**_** about the little duck?" **it asked, almost sounding unsure for the first time. Pete hesitated for the briefest second.

"Well...yeah. So what?" he asked, a bit annoyed that the voice basically shined a spotlight on his friendship with Donald. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it or anything. But, it was still very new and delicate. Also, he didn't know how Donald would react to all this attention on them.

_**"That's**_** what!**" the voice laughed lightly for the first time at its little joke for a second before abruptly stopping in silence, almost perplexed at what it just said. Suddenly, everyone felt a huge shift in emotion. Massive confusion. Swirls of warring emotions were surging. Anger, resentment, sorrow, bloodlust on one side and the weaker regret, longing, and even hints of affection on the other all vying for supremacy.

Meanwhile, Pete stared into empty space in complete shock. His mind reeled back to a particular memory. He was a wanted criminal going by the alias of Tiny Tom. Donald was a local policeman or "copper" as he called them then.

*_Flashback*_

_ "Say! I'm looking for Tiny Tom, the little guy!" Donald demanded loudly and impatiently._

_ "So what?" he asked rudely, poking the little duck's eye with his own. _

_ "That's what!" the duck snapped and promptly poked Tiny Tom back with his eye._

_*End Flashback*_

Pete found himself half-smiling at the memory. _Even then, the little guy had "poisenality." Tricking me with dat baby getup! Though he was cute as a tyke..._He shook himself free from memory lane and focused back to the situation at hand. He frowned. _There's no denying dat this...this thing got almost the same personality as the duck. I wish I knew what was going on..._

"You-you're not gonna show yourself then? What-what are ya, chicken?" Mickey was pretty sure his wisecrack was a big mistake, but he risked it because they needed to know who this was and why he was there.

It was a mistake. Intense anger was directed at him and everyone felt the entire club shake and and small parts were crumbling violently. His guests' panicked gasps and screams instantly made Mickey take back what he said. _Whoa! Not even the villains can manage this! Whoever this guy is...he's pure power...and pure evil! _

"W-wait! Please wait! I'm so sorry! Please stop! _Please!_" he begged desperately, taking shelter under a table. The others were also leaning on tables, walls, anything to brace themselves or cover their heads.

Gradually, the anger faded into discontent and the quakes stopped. However, many of the guests were still trembling from shock and fear. Mickey crawled out from under the table and shakily stood up, looking warily over at the terrible eye.

"Look...I-I didn't mean to upset you. I'm really sorry. It's just that...if...if you don't want anything from us, then why...why are you doing this? You act as if...you _knew_ us, but all our friends and enemies are already here so...we don't understand. Please...please tell us who you are..._please?_" Mickey continued pleading, this time in a softer and more subdued tone.

There was a long pause as discontent changed into uncertainty mixed with something else...guilt? Everyone waited for the powerful being to say or do something, but there was only silence. Finally, Minnie took a deep breath and bravely stepped forward.

"Please, sir. Please answer us. You must've come here for a reason. We only wanna help. Won't you please tell us who you are? Please?" she begged, with a mixture of awe and humility. There was another long pause as it regarded her with amusement and a tiny flicker of affection. And many of the guests were just beginning to think that it simply refused to speak with them again when they felt it sigh deeply.

**"So. You really wanna know who I am, do you?" **it asked, mockingly. Everyone nodded and there were murmurs of "Yes" and "Please."

**"Fine then. But, I'll only reveal myself to one of you. If I show myself to everyone...Let's just say, it would be too dangerous," **it explained. Everyone started getting excited since they would soon be finding out this stranger's identity. Mickey stepped before the eye. But, the voice laughed derisively.

**"Oh no you don't, mouse! **_**I **_**will choose who I will reveal myself to. And I choose..."** Everyone felt the presence sift through their crowd, going here then there in seconds flat. Finally, it lingered on Pete and he felt it smirk.

**"You." **Pete barely had enough time to gulp before another powerful blast from the dark and mystical eye struck him hard in the chest, and he too was sent flying. He heard everyone gasp "Pete!" and various footsteps stomp over to him before he blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pete groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He was still lying on the floor, but he quickly learned that he was no longer in the club. He slowly and warily picked himself up. The room he was in now was stony, dark, and deteriorating. He looked around a bit more. This room seemed to be a very large dining hall with a large rectangular table complete with wooden chairs and an old chandelier hanging above it. There were a few swords hanging on the walls but other than this, there were very little decorations. _Sheesh! This place gives me the creeps! Kinda reminds me of Dracula's castle or somethin'! I wonder where that...uh...guy with the scary voice went to..._

**"Right behind you," **it said. Pete gasped at the sudden sound but hesitated before turning. _Great. Now, he reads minds, too? Geez, is there anything this guy can't do? _He turned around then and froze completely. His blood ran cold. And for the first time in a very long time, Pete felt absolutely terrified!

In front of him, stood the most powerful being he had ever seen. Somehow, Pete knew that not Hades or even Chernabog could match him. The duck was almost completely unrecognizable. Not because of the menacing black and green caped costume he was now wearing. Not because he was flaunting massive muscles complete with chiseled 12 pack abs, huge pecs, bulging biceps, and powerful thighs. Not even because his voice was actually intelligible but dark and twisted. But because after recent years of having the duck look at him with baby blue eyes filled with humor, annoyance, and sometimes affection; he was now glaring at him with emerald eyes of contempt, unbridled rage, and pure malice. And Pete had seen Donald look at him like that only once before...back when they had been neighbors and he had made the mistake of playing a trombone late one night...

_*Flashback*_

_ He was playing the trombone. He didn't see what the big deal was, he was wearing earplugs after all. After one particularly long note, he felt his house shake violently. _

_ "Wow! That note had 'poisenality!" he said, impressed with himself. But as he tried to blow on his trombone a second time, his house shook even harder, and this time he knew it wasn't his trombone. He spit out his music paper that he accidentally swallowed during the quake._

_ "Earthquake!" he cried out, terrified. But then, he noticed his neighbor Donald laugh at him through the window. _

_ "Earthquake? Heh! That's me!" he said, smugly. And he demonstrated his newfound physical strength by shaking his entire house again. Then, he smirked evilly at Pete and took off his sailor hat revealing what appeared to be two lightning horns! That, combined with the duck's angry red face made Donald truly look like the devil incarnate! Pete could only gulp as the duck began having a little fun..._

_*End Flashback*_

For the second time that day, Pete shook himself free from a painful (literally) memory and started trembling before the warlike duck who rolled his eyes as if he knew what Pete finished remembering.

"Do-Donald?" he ventured in a small, fearful voice. The duck crossed his arms over his muscular chest and smirked.

**"Hello, Pete. Glad you remember me. You wanted to talk so...let's talk."**

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Chapter 2 is done! Just finished watching a few of Pete and Donald's cartoons and some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episodes! Those two are soooo cute together! Squeeee! But ugh! It may be summer but I'm still as busy as ever with chores, applying for summer jobs, studying for the new GRE, preparing to go to Spain in the fall...Where does it end? TELL ME! *coughs* Anyway, I'm hoping to have Chapter 3 up soon! These two are too cute for me to ever put this fic on hiatus, but please read and review to give me more motivation and confidence! Until next time!<strong>


	3. Meeting Evil

**A/N****: So, here's Chapter 3 with a shout out to my awesome reviewer, ****Phoenix Ride!**** Thanks for your help! Oh, and this fic will now be ****rated M****, now that the Duck of Doom is on the scene. On another note, I'm not really going by Donald's first appearance in **_**The Wise Little Hen **_**as far as his **_**birth year**_** is concerned since that would make him almost 80 years old! Instead, I'm going by the early comics and cartoons which demonstrate that he was originally smaller and younger than Mickey and his friends. ****To clarify possible confusion****, the being speaking to Donald is the**_** dark part**_** of the Duck of Doom but is **_**not**_** completely him which is why his speech will be identified by **_**asterix.**_** And the disclaimer still applies.**

**Warnings:**** Graphic violence, some light swearing, and sensual descriptions of Donald's body**

**Song:**** "In Love With the Darkness" by Xandria**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Meeting Evil<strong>

Pete gulped as the mighty warrior addressed him. He shut his eyes tightly for a few moments, trying to muster up the courage to speak again. But, he quickly found out that he couldn't. He was simply too terrified to form words. He knew that _his _Donald...er...um..._regular_ Donald was strong and fairly toned. The guy's been in both the Army AND the Navy, and he's picked fights with guys much bigger than him and has usually won. But, Pete couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make the duck look like he moved mountains with his pinky! Finally, he opened them and stared at the incredibly intimidating duck who still stood with his arms crossed, arching an eyebrow.

**"What's the matter, Pete? Afraid of me?" **he teased, smirking. Pete paled and backed away, nodding. The duck noticed this and frowned. Then, he unfolded his arms and approached Pete who backed up against the wall, trembling and breathing hard. _Dis is it._ _I'm gonna die. The duck's gonna kill me. He's gonna tear me apart! Well, I gotta say I didn't think I'd go like DIS! _

**"Stop that. If I wanted to hurt or kill you, trust me, I would've done it already. I brought you here to talk because I **_**did**_** 'visit' the club for a reason. But, I'm not very patient and would like to get this over with now!" **he said, sneering at Pete's cowardice. But, Pete cringed and continued to tremble. After a moment, the duck sighed and for the first time, softened.

**"Pete. Look at me. **_**Really**_** look at me," **he commanded, softly. All this time, Pete had allowed himself to be distracted by the duck's overly muscular body specifically _because _he didn't want to look at his intense and magnetic eyes. But, Pete also knew better than to defy a being who looked like he bench-pressed entire countries! So, after taking a deep breath, Pete frightfully looked at the mighty duck in the eyes.

They were still bright green, not the light blue he'd come to know. There was such power, such raw strength in them that Pete knew the duck could snuff out his life in an instant if he wanted to. There was a deep smoldering fury that somehow the duck barely managed to restrain. There was even some unexplained sorrow, regret, and that longing he caught a glimpse of earlier in the club. But, there wasn't a hint of laughter, joy, mischief, or...innocence.

The Donald that Pete knew was often a walking contradiction. He would be singing happily one moment then raging the next. But, a large part of his personality was the gap in age between Donald and the rest of his friends. In Pete's opinion, the duck was forced to grow up too fast. The tiny duck was only thirteen years old when Pete first met him and he was even smaller than Mickey! Then, he adopted his nephews at sixteen, got drafted at eighteen, and joined the Navy at twenty one. Donald was now only twenty five years old whereas Mickey and Minnie were about thirty, and Pete, Goofy, and the rest were in their late thirties or early forties. This meant that even in Donald's darkest moments, even including that incident with the trombone...there was always a piece of him, however small, that was still mischievous and playful. There was still a tiny part of him that forever remained a _child _still learning the difference between right and wrong_._ And although this duck had toyed with him and the others, it was more a very light form of torture rather than mischief or play. The grim satisfaction in the duck's voice as he watched their terror was proof of this. There was _nothing _childlike or innocent about _this_ duck. Instead where innocence used to be, Pete saw only death and battle-lust.

"You're not Donald. Maybe ya once were, but now..." Pete surprised himself by actually speaking clearly. Then, he quickly cast a worried glance at the duck, desperately hoping he didn't offend him.

**"Maybe you're right. I haven't gone by that name in years. I'm called the Duck of Doom now...or rather I **_**was **_**called that back when people were still around to give me any sort of name," **he said solemnly. There were so many questions Pete wanted to ask after that declaration, but he figured the Duck of Doom would explain everything soon.

"Is...is dat what ya want me to call ya?" Pete asked carefully. He was gradually becoming less afraid.

**"Yes. Don't confuse me with the duck you know. It'll only end in pain. Now sit," **he commanded, pointing to the table and chairs in the large, old dining room. Pete nodded and walked toward it before finally sitting down on a chair to the right of the one at the head of the table.

**"Do you want something to eat or drink? You might be here for a few hours," **he explained. For the first time after coming out of the prop room with Donald (his heart cracked a little here), Pete smiled.

"Heh, I'd never pass up food!" he chuckled.

The Duck of Doom half-smiled slightly, but it seemed forced. Then, his green eyes started glowing and he glanced across to the entrance of the great dining room. Suddenly, large trays of food and drink surrounded by a green aura magically floated out into the room and set themselves on the table in front of Pete, who simply stared at this uncanny display wide-eyed and open mouthed. He blinked a few times and then stared at the Duck of Doom nervously.

"Um...you...you made the food do dat?" he asked, his fear building again. The Duck of Doom, who was once again standing with his arms crossed, nodded.

"Oh," Pete replied and looked back at the food. _Hmmm...I wonder..._Pete abruptly stopped himself, suddenly remembering that the Duck of Doom could read minds. He killed the instinctive thought that the food might've been poisoned even before it fully formed in his head. He knew that the fierce and powerful duck didn't need to resort to that to kill him. He could crush him anytime he pleased. Besides, the food looked so delicious!

There were two large juicy steaks, three potatoes, some lettuce and tomatoes, a bowl of fruit, three pieces of chocolate cake, and two jugs of what appeared to be some sort of punch. Pete grinned and grabbed the two plates of steaks first and started cutting one of them.

He was about to put a piece of it in his mouth when he dared a glance back at the duck, who was staring at him intently. Pete looked at the other steak for a moment and then pushed it a bit awkwardly toward the Duck of Doom, who blinked in surprise at this kind gesture. However after a few seconds, he regained his aloof composure and regarded Pete a bit coldly.

**"Feh! How nice. But, I don't need food or water to survive. I don't even need air to breathe," **he explained rather smugly as now Pete's eyes widened at this unbelievable revelation.

"You-you don't need f-food? Or w-water? Or...air? Just how...how p-powerful are ya?" Pete asked, desperately trying beat down his rapidly growing fear. The duck smirked again and flexed an incredibly massive bicep.

**"Just how powerful do you **_**think **_**I am?" **he replied, mockingly. Pete tightly shut his eyes for a few seconds and started trembling again.

"P-please...please...," he begged before being cut off.

**"Please **_**what? **_**I already said I have no intention of killing you...yet. Hehe. And if my body terrifies you, then let me remind you of how once...**_**you**_** did exact same thing to **_**me!" **_he replied icily as Pete hung his head in shame and guilt, but the duck continued.

_** "**_**That was quite clever, Pete. Climbing into bed with me and using your bicep to wake me up...the day you almost sawed me in half! Or how about when you and that two-bit runt of a dog tricked me into boxing you! That was fair, wasn't it? You must've thought you'd make easy money...fighting someone five times smaller than you. Yes, you've given me many **_**lovely**_** memories!" **he said bitterly and glared at Pete with fists clenched and sculpted body tensed. Pete just stared at the irritated and powerful being, and his eyes welled up with hot tears.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Donald! I'm really, really sorry! I was such a bully and a blockhead back then! If ya wanna kill me, I wouldn't blame ya! You didn't deserve any of that! Please...please forgive me! And I'm especially sorry if...if somehow...it's because of _me_...that you're like this! I...I...please..._please _forgive me, Ducky!" Pete found himself begging the duck for forgiveness for the _second time_ that day.

The Duck of Doom's green eyes widened a little at being called 'Donald' and...'Ducky.' He felt a the tiniest pang in his usually stony heart before he quickly killed it. Whether it had been regret, sorrow or guilt, he didn't know or care. He'd long since forgotten the difference. He slowly relaxed his powerful body and turned away.

**"Just forget it. Shut up and finish your food. We've still got a lot of talking to do, and if we continue to rehash old...**_** jolly **_**memories...I might just change my mind about saving your future. You're beginning to remind me why it was so easy to turn into **_**this**_**," **he warned, before stalking off to a larger, more ornate chair in the back of the room and sitting down.

Pete squinted in confusion for a moment, but then he choked back tears and shakily nodded and returned to his meal. As he slowly began eating, he couldn't help but remember how the duck flinched at being called 'Ducky' and the bitterness in his voice as he recalled those awful memories. Since the duck now seemed preoccupied with staring into the empty hallway, Pete smiled a little and allowed himself both a frightening yet hopeful thought: _So, ya ARE still in there, Donald...somewhere._

**"Oh and Pete?" **he heard the duck's voice echo across the large room.

"Um...yeah?" he asked, carefully looking over at the duck.

**"Call me either of those names again, and I'll disembowel you," **he said casually, glaring at the cat, who shuddered and quickly nodded.

A thoroughly shaken Pete frowned as he went right back to plowing food in his mouth. _Hmm...then again...maybe not. _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Donald was floating around in complete blackness. Not mere darkness, but _blackness,_ where no light could ever penetrate. And for a few terrifying minutes, he had seriously thought that he had gone blind! But, for some inexplicable reason, he could see his own body just fine. His arms and legs were still respectfully white and orange and still intact. _Good. Last time I thought I lost my legs, I almost..._This time, Donald _did _close his eyes to blot out that painful memory. Besides, this was no time to think about that now. _Where the hell am I? Last I checked, I was in the House of Mouse...what happened after that? Am I sleeping? Am I dreaming? _

_No more tears _

_I'm out of fears_

_I'm out of pain_

_I'm out in the rain_

At first, he was instinctively afraid of the emptiness and tried furiously struggling against it. Then, a wispy black mist tentatively fluttered all over his body, caressing him. He panicked as it permeated into his eyes, webbed feet, feathers, muscles, and lungs, before finally settling in his heart.

_It will gently wash away_

_The light of the day_

Then, as it slowly became part of him, he found the intense darkness to be familiar and almost...soothing. And he relaxed into it for a few quiet moments. But, the eerie voice that soon followed was anything but soothing.

***You are so strong.* **

Donald blinked in surprise at both the sudden, dark voice and its statement. He assumed, of course, that it was talking to him since there was nothing else there.

"Um...thanks?" he said, wondering where the voice was going with this.

***At least, you **_**can**_** be, if you quit trying to fight against what you **_**truly**_** are.***

"And...what's that?" he asked, not really liking where this conversation was going.

***An invincible warrior of violence and destruction!***

It took Donald a few seconds to process that sentence before...

"WHAT? No, I'm not! Just because I hafta fight sometimes doesn't mean I _like_ it! Go away! Leave me alone! I wanna leave! Let me outta here!" he cried as he renewed his struggles with a vengeance.

_I'm in love with the darkness of the night_

_I'm in love with all that's out of sight_

_I'm in love with the magic of the new_

_And the darkness loves me, too_

Then, Donald felt another wisp slowly and deliberately snake its way up and down the tight muscles of his chest and abs. It caused the darkness already in him to pulse with a deep, vibrating power. He soon felt his entire body, his entire _being _become infused with such immense, frightening strength. But, what truly scared him was the wild inferno of rage and hate that was quickly building inside him. The more Donald tried to fight against the darkness and those wild emotions, the more keen they seemed to invade him. They kept surrounding and caressing him with their uncontrollable power.

_Finally_

_It covers me_

_It makes me taste_

_It's sure embrace_

***Hehehe! You act like such a child when there's something you truly don't want to face. Now relax, my wild warrior. Give in to me, and you'll know such intense power! The universe will tremble at your strength! And you will finally do what you were **_**meant **_**to do! Conquer and destroy everything in sight!***

Donald tried to snap back a "No!," but he was too busy desperately trying to fight off the darkness from completely consuming him, and it took all his will power and concentration. He had never felt such all-consuming power and rage before.

_It will gently take away_

_The sorrow of the day_

He had always believed himself to be fairly strong, but this new strength utterly dwarfed his by _leagues! _He didn't think anyone but gods could be this strong...and he was beginning to doubt that even _they_ were. And it _hurt like hell!_ He fought the urge to scream as pure power filled every cell in his body. It was slowly carving out new, defined muscles on his already well-toned body. Then, it filled them way beyond their limit as they bulged and rippled. He was so afraid he was literally going to be torn apart by his own strength! He was slowly becoming _power incarnate!_

_I'm in love with the darkness of the night_

_I'm in love with all that's out of sight _

_I'm in love with the magic of the new_

_And the darkness loves me, too_

And the _rage..._Donald thought he knew exactly what true anger felt like. He's felt all its degrees from mild annoyance to seconds away from murderous. After all, he was famous for his explosive temper...Well, he might as well have been renowned for giving out rainbow-filled cupcakes for all _that's _prepared him for! This was utter _savagery_ at its most primal! It was as if every living thing that existed was a personal insult to him and was simply waiting to be torn to shreds by his bare hands! He'd always been able to get some sort of holding on his temper. Even if the well of his rage was very deep, he'd always managed to stop himself in time before doing any truly severe damage. But now...there was _no_ bottom to this _burning wrath!_ He had _never_ felt anger at such intensity before!

***Come now, my unconquerable fighter. Let me consume you! Soon, you will be the epitome of perfection!***

_Come out, come out, wherever you are_

_Don't hide, don't hide, near or far_

_Come out, come out, wherever you are_

_Don't hide..._

He was now panting hard as he slowly began to get used to his newly chiseled and extremely dense body, and its accompanying rage. But suddenly, terrible images flashed unbidden through his mind. He saw himself in his new, massively muscle-bound form actually attack his friends and family! They were running away from him in sheer terror, but he caught up with them seconds later. And before he could stop himself, he threw Pete against the wall with such force that his body turned to a pile of bloody mush and fur. The _conscious_ part of Donald felt a piece of his heart wail in agony at this. _Pete! Oh, no! Stop, stop, stop! _He tried desperately to pull out of the nightmare, but found it almost impossible.

Then, his dream self turned his attention to Mickey and Goofy who were watching this in absolute horror. He smirked as they backed away in fear and begged him to stop. In response, he grabbed Goofy and flung him to the ground where he placed his powerful webbed foot on his former friend's chest and felt it cave in. Goofy lay motionless even as blood spurted from his mouth. Donald was literally sobbing by now. _Goofy...I'm so sorry! Stop it! Stop it! I gotta...get free...from this...this nightmare! I don't wanna watch this anymore! Somebody stop this! _

Mickey wailed as he watched his friend get slaughtered. Donald then saw his dream self grin insanely at Mickey. The real Donald's teary eyes widened. _Oh, no! Please, don't! Not Mickey..._Mickey saw this and fell to his knees, begging his friend for mercy and calling out his name. Donald's heart cracked at seeing his best friend plead with him, but his mirage only laughed cruelly and grabbed Mickey by the throat. Then, he smirked again and slammed Mickey against the wall, holding him there. Mickey was barely alive at this point, but he tried one last time to get through to his friend, "Please...please, Donald. Please stop. Don't kill me...please, pal..." He weakly reached over and touched the rampaging duck's face, which for the briefest of moments held a look of pity...right before he tore the mouse's arm off! The real Donald sobbed and desperately wanted to look away, but his eyes remained glued to the unfolding horrific scene. Although he knew deep down that none of what he was seeing was real, he'd _never_ forget Mickey's anguished screams of sheer pain! _Noooooo! Mickey! I'm so sorry! Mickey, please don't die! _Sadly, it didn't end there. Next, his powerful dream counterpart drew back his free arm and _plowed_ it into the mouse's chest_ ripping_ out intestines and organs! Mickey's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he sputtered out blood before finally going completely limp in the duck's grasp. The duck dropped the dead mouse, stepped on his throat (Donald heard a distinctive snap), and began _EATING Mickey's organs!_ Donald began dry heaving here. _No more! Stop it! Please, stop! _

_I'm in love with the darkness of the night_

_I'm in love with all that's out of sight._

_I'm in love with the magic of the new_

_And the darkness loves me, too_

Then, the dream opened up to reveal hundreds more dead bodies. Some were torn apart (Donald noticed Captain Hook's leg, Chernabog's wing, pieces of Aladdin's flesh, half of Pooh, etc.) some had severed heads (Belle, Gepetto, Pumbaa, etc.), and others he couldn't even make out since they were too pulverized. Finally, Donald brokenheartedly watched his mirage smear his insanely muscled body with blood and laugh madly as he stood over his completely destroyed prey! _AHHHHH! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! _

Abruptly, all the images faded back into nothingness. Donald was panting, and felt utterly sick and dizzy.

***Now, now, why fight me? Why fight against your **_**true**_** nature? There's a part of you, however tiny, that secretly relishes blood and death! And I should know...***

Donald's eyes widened at the implication. This...this thing _was _him! This dark voice was that little part of him that was purely evil and cruel. The part he tried for years to ignore, hide, and suppress! _How did it get free? And since when does it have THIS much power over me? _

"STOP AT ONCE! I COMMAND YOU TO GO AWAY! I'M NOT SOME HEARTLESS KILLING MACHINE! AND I WILL _NEVER_ LISTEN TO YOU! DAMN YOU!" he screamed with all his strength, with every ounce of his being.

***Hehehe! It's not that easy to get rid of me. I **_**am **_**you and you will never truly succeed in hiding me for long. However, I will do as you say...for now. It seems that you're not quite ready yet. But, don't worry we'll meet again soon, muscular destroyer. And when that time comes...you **_**will **_**be under my control! Hahaha!* **

_I'm in love with the darkness of the night_

_I'm in love with all that's out of sight_

_I'm in love with the magic of the new_

_And the darkness loves me, too_

The wicked laughter gradually echoed farther back into the eternal night...now leaving a godlike Donald completely alone. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his rapidly pounding heart. He focused all his energy on trying to wake up. And soon, he slowly started fading...

* * *

><p><strong>So there ya go! Sorry if I traumatized you guys with the gory scene! Though I <strong>_**did **_**warn you that it get darker once the Duck of Doom was on the scene. Good thing it was just a dream this time, right? Poor Donald! Any constructive feedback is appreciated! Anyway, I'll try to update sooner! Bye for now!**


	4. Where Things Went Wrong

**A/N:**** So sorry! I have valid reasons for the delay this time, honest! Suffice it to say that it was a LOOONNGG summer and fall! Anyway, here's Chapter 4! Reminder: Not all flashbacks are from actual cartoons or comics! Most of them are, but I'll also try to integrate pieces from the canon with my own plot! If anyone is confused about a particular reference, let me know! As always, thanks be to my amazing reviewer, ****Phoenix Ride!**** You keep me going! The disclaimer still holds. I apologize in advance for all the notes. But, they're important and will help clarify things! **

**Special Note:**** In line with the old Uncle Scrooge and Donald Duck comics of Carl Barks and Don Rosa, the next few chapters will include a bit of ancient religions, with emphasis on the Greek and Egyptian ones. I hope everyone understands that while I'll be using certain themes and characters in good fun, I'll also try my best to be as respectful as I can. And if I get anything wrong, please let me know! I hope no one gets too offended. If so, please send me a private message and we'll discuss the matter. ****Side Note:**** Now while I'll still try to keep the Greek gods and characters "in line" with their Disney version, I'm also going to tweak them a bit since Disney got a lot wrong! So if those characters seem a bit "OC" to you, it's because I'm trying to make them more like how they were supposed to be.**

**Warnings:**** Character death!**

**Song: The chorus of Mirror by Lil' Wayne ft. Bruno Mars**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Where Things Went Wrong<strong>

Meanwhile...back at the House of Mouse, Mickey was pacing back and forth while a small crowd had already gathered around the still motionless Donald and Pete. Everyone was muttering and glancing around, looking confused. There were also quite a few people hovering about Mickey and trying to find some answers.

"Mick! What just happened? Where did the voice go?" Mortimer asked, sounding more than panicked.

"Well, Mortimer I-" he tried to reply before being cut off.

"Mickey! What's happening? Are we in danger?" Belle cried, nervously.

"Now, now, I think we should just-" Mickey tried again to explain his thoughts before being interrupted.

"Oh, Mick! This is something bad, isn't it? I can see it in your eyes, man! You can't lie to a Guardian!" yelled the little red dragon while Kri Kee tried to calm him down.

"Mushu! This is no time for us to panic, if we could just-" Mickey sighed as the third interruption came from a high-strung meerkat.

"This is the perfect time to panic! Everyone run for your lives! Meerkats and warthogs first!" Timon exclaimed, trying to make Pumbaa giddy-up.

"HEY! Now the lot of you just SETTLE DOWN! I'LL HANDLE THIS, YA YUTZES!" Hades finally screamed, his flaming hair now a fiery red. Everyone gulped and and went silent.

He walked toward the two victims and everyone backed away as he passed through. He knelt beside them and quickly looked them over as everyone stared in worried silence.

"They're not dead, ok? Everyone chill!" Hades announced, still examining them.

"Hades, how can you tell us to 'chill' when some spooky and very powerful voice just sent Donald and Pete into a coma? Not to mention that the Fates' eye is still a dark purple and won't stop hovering from its spot!" Mickey demanded, the stress and annoyance of the day finally giving him the courage to exert his authority even toward the god of the underworld.

Hades glanced briefly at Mickey and then at the Fates who were trying to coax their lone dark eye down from its tiny orbit above their table. Then, he looked back down at the two unconscious anthros and turned uncharacteristically serious.

"They're not in a coma, Mick. This...this is a very ancient form of magic. We don't come across it too often in Greece so I'm not really familiar with it, but I do know of one place where this magic used to be performed," the god continued to explain.

"Egypt!" Jafar whispered almost reverently, half-smiling.

He was raised Muslim but unlike most monotheists, he could not delude himself into fully believing that the old gods held no power (Hades and the other Greek gods were proof of that!)...nor that the old ways should be forgotten and reviled. Even though he was a Jinn now (like Genie), he was still vastly fascinated by the mystical powers of magic. And everyone knew that its oldest and most powerful forms originated in Egypt.

Hades blinked in surprise, "Yeah...that's right. Their kas have been transported to another dimension."

"Wait. Their what?" asked Daisy, a bit agitated. Hades sighed and rubbed his temples. _Oy. I don't get paid enough for this. _

"Their kas. It's translated roughly as a 'double.' It's like a cross between a body and soul, people! It's part of that person and can leave the body even when it's not dead! It can also eat food and move around, but technically it's not supposed to wander so far from the body. Whoever did this must be very powerful to be able to transport TWO kas. I...I gotta say, I'm stumped. I don't know anyone capable of this," he said, solemnly as everyone's eyes widened.

"But...there's gotta be something you can do...right? I mean, are they gonna be ok?" Mickey asked, thoroughly worried. Donald was his best friend and even though Pete...wasn't, he didn't want to see him get badly hurt either, at least not at the hands of this...this...whatever this thing was.

Hades was silent for a moment before looking back at the two unconscious figures on the floor before shaking his head a bit sadly and replying, "I...I really don't know, Mick. There's not much I can do. I'm not really familiar with that type of magic. And it's very old. I doubt anyone here is familiar with it."

Everyone gasped again and began muttering to themselves. Daisy and the nephews continued to stay close to Donald. And even the villains looked worried.

"So...now what do we do?" asked Belle, very concerned. These were her friends. Donald was already ready with a smile for her. And Pete...well he was no Prince Charming but he could be sweet too when given the chance. She really hoped that would be ok.

"We wait, I guess. Wait and see what else this...thing wants," Hades replied, running a hand through his flaming blue hair while Daisy and the nephews continued to hug their favorite duck.

"Donald! Donald, please wake up! Come on, sweetheart! Speak to me! Oh, Donald!" Daisy cried in tears. The nephews were fighting back tears themselves.

"Unca Donald!" sobbed Louie.

"Please, come back to us!" cried Dewey.

"Please, Unca Donald!" whispered Huey, holding his uncle tightly. Everyone looking on was touched and truly hoped that both Donald and Pete would it out of this nightmare in one piece. Mickey sighed sadly and also looked anxiously at the scene. _Donald...please be ok. I still gotta tell ya how sorry I am! If you wake up soon, I promise ya things will be different from now on! No more second place! No more cleaning up the club! You'll be where you were always MEANT to be...by my side! Just please wake up! Please, pal..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As everyone else in the club was being distracted in the enormous showing room and since the duck was incapacitated to act as a greeter or bouncer, a lone cloaked figure easily entered the building and approached the Magic Mirror on the wall of the lobby.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the most powerful villain of all?" a deep, silky voice asked in the expected rhyme. The mirror hesitated a moment as if searching for the answer and when it reached it, its dark eyes widened and its mouth fell open.

Then, it answered almost automatically:

_"Alas, for this secret you force me to leak!_

_ His unmatched strength make all others seem weak._

_ His unchecked rage will spell destruction for worlds!_

_ The powerful Duck of Doom is the villain you seek!" _

The hidden figure looked puzzled for a brief moment before nodding and asking another question, "And where can I find this Duck of Doom? Who is he?"

The mirror hesitated yet again and this time the figure could swear it looked almost pained and the answer came more reluctantly:

_"He's well known for courage and pluck._

_ And his temper flares as he runs amuck._

_ Though deeply loyal to family and friends,_

_ The Duck of Doom is Donald Duck!" _

The figure stumbled back in shock. Then, he composed himself and smirked. _So, my crystal ball and divination spells were right after all! I still can't believe it's really him! Who'd have thought it? The little runt that managed to defeat me to save his girlfriend? HE'S the Duck of Doom? Ugh! But no matter! Let's see...First, I have to find a way to capture Donald! He's helpless now, but there are too many people with him! Dammit! I don't know when I'll get another chance like this...but...I'm afraid I'll have to pass it up. I'll get him some other time when he's alone. Then, I'll have to find a way to actually control the Duck of Doom! He'll be my invincible warrior! I'll use him to conquer nations! NO! GALAXIES! But how on earth can anyone or anything control such power? _

And as if on cue, he suddenly remembered a little rumor he heard about some experimental vials that had been used during World War II and were currently for sale on the Black Market. The vials themselves would most likely not be enough to control the duck, but when infused with magical properties...the possibilities were quite tempting. Dazed by his newfound and seemingly viable plan for ultimate power, the figure abruptly waved his cloak behind him as he marched back out the exit to find this Mr. Shyster and put in his offer for the vials. He smirked again while walking into the dimly lit street.

"Yes! My plan is simple enough and it'll all come together soon! You and your immense power will soon be mine, Duck of Doom! And the world will tremble at my name! Mwuahaha!" he cackled, disappearing into the night with nothing left but of his presence but his wicked echo.

Back in the lobby, the Magic Mirror hovered there, torn by conflicting emotions it wasn't really supposed to have. It managed a small smile in a desperate effort to cheer itself up. _Well, that's what I get for "hanging around" an emotional duck! Hehehe! I better not "crack myself up!" Hehe...Donald would've found those jokes hilarious..._Thinking about the duck sobered the mirror. It knew who the questioning stranger was and what he wanted, but...when asked a direct question, it had no choice but to respond.

Though it still felt that it had in essence...betrayed its only friend in the world. The only one that didn't want to use it for its well of knowledge. Well...except that one time when Donald wanted to know who had the best costume, but that was really Minnie in disguise so it didn't count. When Donald came by, he greeted the Magic Mirror as it were a person...with a wave and a smile. How many times hadn't the duck kept the mirror company when the rest of the gang were watching cartoons and enjoying the show? How many times hadn't it and the duck cracked jokes at heroes and villains alike behind their backs together?_ "Has Ursula put on weight?" "Hades and Malificent went on a date, you know!" "That Belle is really pretty...but don't tell Daisy I said that! Not even if she asks you!" _How many times didn't it make Donald laugh by doing ridiculous impersonations? How many times hasn't Donald been able...to make it laugh and forget for once that it was just an object. That unlike the Beast's servants in the Enchanted Castle, it was never human and never would be. If the Magic Mirror could cry, it would now. It missed Donald. That duck brightened its day in ways it couldn't even count.

And there was something else. When the stranger asked the mirror about the Duck of Doom, it almost cracked in sadness. All those times the duck had talked and laughed with him, yet only now did it realize that behind the smiles Donald hid darkness and pain. And the thought suddenly brought up a bittersweet memory.

_ *Flashback*_

_**Mirror on the wall**_

_ "Hi, Magic Mirror!" exclaimed that unforgettable voice as the mirror beamed. _

_ "Hello, Donald! Any juicy gossip today?" it asked eagerly. _

_ "Well...Timon and Pumbaa broke up!" he replied, half chuckling at the absurdity of their reason for doing so. _

_**Here we are again**_

_ "What? Well...I don't think it'll last. Why they're just as close as you and Mickey!" it said brightly, but then regretted its words as Donald just looked at the floor. It should've known better. Mickey was a sore spot for Donald and the Magic Mirror always tried to keep him out of their conversations._

_ "We're not THAT close, Magic Mirror," the duck responded softly. The Magic Mirror hung its head in shame. _

_**Through my rise and fall**_

_ "I'm very sorry, Donald. I shouldn't have brought him up. Please, don't end our friendship," it begged. That took Donald a little by surprise before the duck hugged the mirror._

_ "Awww, Magic Mirror. Why would I do that over such a little thing? I wouldn't trade our friendship for the world! It's just that..." and here Donald stopped hugging the mirror and got quiet._

_**You've been my only friend**_

_ "If someone were to ask you about their own fate...like if they were destined to always be in their friend's shadow...you'd know the answer, right?" he asked, almost timidly. The mirror looked puzzled for a moment before half-smiling at the duck._

_ "Nothing's written in stone, Donald," it answered softly. Donald nodded a bit sadly before looking in the direction of his nephews who waved at him as they passed by. _

_** You told me that they can **_

_ And without looking back at the mirror, he asked almost absent-mindedly, "And if someone were to ask you about their missing family...like their parents...or a long-lost sister...you'd know where they are?" _

_ The mirror looked confused for a moment before realization finally dawned and it responded with a simple, "Yes." _

_**Understand the man I am**_

_ An uncomfortable and awkward silence fell between them before the mirror asked a bit uneasily, "Do...do you want me to tell you?"_

_ Donald quickly bounced back to his old personality just as quickly and eerily as he left it a few moments ago, shaking his head while grinning almost creepily and saying, "What? No! Who said anything about fate or family? I sure didn't! Listen, I forgot to tell you about these two new princesses, Tiana and Rapunzel. They're coming next week! It's gonna be so great to meet them! Don't you think so?" _

_**So why are we here**_

_ This was what the Magic Mirror loved about the duck. Donald never asked him direct questions that he was forced to answer. He asked for his thoughts and opinions. As if the mirror was somehow a real person. And even though Donald almost slipped up and was about to ask him direct questions, the mirror understood his curiosity. It didn't have to be the all-knowing object it was to know that the "someone" Donald was talking about was really himself. But it was grateful to him for snapping out of it and changing the subject. Not because it didn't want to be used to answer questions. It would gladly answer anything for Donald that would make him happy. But THOSE questions...the last thing it wanted to do was cause him any further heartbreak._

_**Talkin' to each other agai-ai-ai-ain? **_

_ So, it smiled and said, "Yes, I think they'll get along with everyone just fine." _

_ *End Flashback*_

The Magic Mirror sighed after memory finished replaying in its infinite mind. Out of all the people in the club and everyone that ever worked for Disney, Donald's story was the saddest. The poor duck's family left him with his grandma at a very young age. The duck had run away from his grandma's farm at about twelve years old and was homeless and penniless for a a year or two before running into Peter Pig and later the famous mouse and his friends. For much of his life, Donald's uncle Scrooge ignored his nephew's presence. And then at the young age of sixteen, he took in his three little nephews which why at times he acted as bratty and troublesome as they did. The duck was now only twenty five years old and he had already gone through more hardships than anyone. And like Pete, the mirror knew how badly the war damaged the duck's fragile mind. _Oh Donald...if I could be like the Fates and weave lives and destinies instead of merely seeing them, I would've woven you a happier one. _

And now that sweet, mischievous, sometimes irritable but always good-hearted duck would soon change into a destructive, hulking, near invincible killing machine...and it would be all its fault. The mirror chocked back a sob. It could already see where this chain of events was leading. It could already see the dead bodies piling up and seas filled with gore and blood as the almighty duck laughed cruelly. It blinked with hollow eyes to will away those awful images.

It shook its holographic head and put on a brave face. It knew what it had to do now. Make it so that it could never again be used for wicked purposes! Whether it was for poisoning princesses...or changing cute little ducks into murderous monsters. It only hoped that wherever Donald was he could forgive it someday...and that he'd have some shred of mercy left when he destroys the world. _How I wish I could tell you how sorry I am before I had to do this! And how much your friendship meant to me! I'll always treasure it! I hope I left you with some good memories that will comfort you in your upcoming darkness! Goodbye..._

Then, it let out a powerful and shrill screech that would make banshees proud. The screeching bounced off walls and windows, cracking several signs, pictures, glasses, and even some lights. Louder and higher, it continued its sonic wail before finally...CRACK!

It was still in its death throes when suddenly a flood of images from Donald's many lives, some in different dimensions, came pouring into its vision. One after another, it saw Donald in all these personas...A caped vigilante that began in vengeance but was now fighting purple vampiric aliens...A spy in a secret agency...A brilliant martial artist fighting his way across a hostile island...A musketeer defending his princess...A powerful wizard with his tall, dog-like friend following a boy with a giant key...Two generations of nephews accompanying their uncle across great oceans and into deep jungles in search of treasure...

The mirror managed a final weak smile before closing its lidless eyes. _So...you led a spectacular life after all. I'm glad..._It didn't hear the stampeding footsteps gather out of the showing room and into the lobby to try to discover what the horrific wail was. And by the time everyone realized that where the Magic Mirror should have been on the wall, there was only an empty space and a dozen pieces of green shards on the floor; that vast mind that once contained a world's worth of knowledge had already gone back to the infinite universe.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Magic Mirror! I'm really sorry but it had to be done! Well, I'm glad I finally got another chapter up after all those months! Anyway, I'm already working on Chapter 5 and hope to finish it by the weekend! And a warning: the next chapter is going to be VERY DARK with attempted (maybe even actual rape)! Thanks again for being awesome Phoenix Ride! R.I.P. Magic Mirror :'(<strong>


	5. Emotions Run Deep

**Me:**** Sooo...we're back and this time I brought guests! Come on out, guys! **

**Donald:**** (sulks in corner with arms crossed)... **

**Pete:**** (hands clasped) Please, PLEASE don't let this happen to me!**

**Me:**** Awww...don't worry, Pete! You know I won't let anything **_**too bad**_** happen to you! And why are **_**you**_** pissed at me, Donald? I'm making you a badass! **

**Donald:**** (turns around) No, you aren't! You turned me into a fucking monster! **

**Me:**** (glares at him) Hey! Language! **

**Donald:**** (waving dismissively) Chill! It's rated M! I can say whatever the hell I want!**

**Pete:**** (shaking)... **

**Me:** **Well...as you know, the warnings for this chapter are um...(looks at Pete and coughs) *coughattemptedrapecough*, some language, and of course some suggestive material since this IS a slightly yaoi fic so...be warned! Got anything to add, Donald?**

**Donald:**** (gives her the finger) I hate you.**

**Me:**** Gasp! Donald, how could you? You gave me a hug back in Disney World!**

**Donald: **** Yeah...don't talk to me about that hell hole...(throws darts at his Mickey and Disneyland targets)**

**Pete:**** (Still shaking) I'm not gonna get umm...(looks around awkwardly) **_**hurt,**_** am I?**

**Me:**** (ignoring him) Oh, the disclaimer still holds! Well, that's about it for this author's note! Got anything to add, Pete?**

**Pete:**** (looks pleadingly at Donald and starts shaking even worse) Please, don't...**

**Me:**** (wags finger) Ah, ah, ah, Pete! We haven't gotten to you begging for your manhood to be spared yet!**

**Pete:**** o_o **

**Donald:**** o_o; **

**Me:**** (nervously) And on THAT note, let's start the fic! A shout out to my awesome reviewer, ****Phoenix Ride!**** Hope you enjoy it! Muahahahaha! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Emotions Run Deep<strong>

Pete had eaten his last mouthful when he heard the Duck of Doom shift in the back. The big cat nervously looked over at the heavily muscled duck who was standing with half his back turned to Pete, shoulders hunched and head hung. Then, the duck shut his eyes tightly and hugged himself a little. This body language was vastly different from the one that commanded fear and worship. Pete looked confused a little before his eyes widened in realization. The duck was mourning for someone! He carefully rose from his seat and very warily approached the Duck of Doom.

Within coming a few a feet short of him, Pete dared come no closer. The fierce duck would probably dismember him for daring to see him in a moment of weakness. But, the Duck of Doom was so saddened that in all his seemingly infinite power, he didn't seem to realize that Pete was standing near him. This unnerved the cat so much that he was about to actually ask if he was ok before the duck let out a deafening roar. Pete threw himself on the floor and covered his head in sheer terror.

**"Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT! Why did he do that? WHY? He was the only one that knew how to stop all this! He was the only one that knew how I could stop from turning into THIS! He...he was my friend! RRRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!" **and with the last cry of pure rage, threw an extremely powerful punch at the castle wall.

To Pete, it sounded and felt like a bomb went off as half of the entire castle exploded due to the duck's sheer strength. Now, Pete was greeted by a view of the still and desolate world outside. Everything was brown, black, or grey with rust and neglect. He could make out skeletons scattered to and fro, some half buried in the sands and earth and others in pieces. Rivers of old blood still stained the ground and parts of the crumbling walls of other half-standing buildings. Pete looked away from the despairing scene and fearfully looked up at the Duck of Doom.

The wild and powerful duck's fist was still out-stretched and his chiseled chest was heaving in anger. Suddenly, the Duck of Doom's emerald eyes widened as he realized something. He had lost control. His barely restrained anger from before intensified and that meant...**Oh shit!**

Just when Pete thought that he'd just seen the pinnacle of the duck's intense power, the duck actually started GROWING! The cat could do nothing but look on in absolute horror as the hulking duck grew several feet taller and his already huge muscles bugled even more! The speed at which he grew took even the Duck of Doom by surprise as he was no longer accustomed to getting so worked up, and as he put his hand on the remaining wall of the castle to steady himself; it instantly crumbled under his extraordinary power. And now both Pete and the Duck of Doom were in the middle of nothing but rubble.

Many things happened both automatically and simultaneously. The Duck of Doom's heart began pounding even more rapidly and his heavy breathing quickened. His titanic sculpted muscles tensed in preparation for a non-existent fight. And his hot rage intensified.

For a few minutes, the mighty warrior just stood there and tried extremely hard not to move for his battle instincts were screaming at him to destroy everything that still remained: the rest of the buildings, the entire earth, Pete! ...Yes! A living, breathing thing that he could eviscerate! The duck stiffened at the thought. _***Yes! Yes! Kill the cat! Kill Pete! Kill him! Tear him limb from limb! You know you want to feel his bones break! Squeeze the life outta him! Tear out his wet, juicy organs! You know you want to bathe in his hot blood! Or better yet...***_The Duck of Doom paled as he knew where his dark side was heading. A truly sick place. *_**Or better yet fuck him! Have your way with him and THEN tear him apart! Show him what TRUE power and domination feel like! And then break him in every sense of the word!***_

The duck's eyes glowed an even brighter green and he almost mechanically turned and walked towards Pete who began trembling again and watched in complete fear. The rational part of the duck cringed in horror at what he was about to do to someone he once cared for and he fiercely tried to regain control. But, his battle-lust and blood-lust were reawakened at the thought of fresh blood. The still somewhat noble part in him knew that he could be as gentle as possible but that Pete would not survive this. In fact, it would take every ounce of restraint he possessed to not break the cat's bones accidentally.

With only a tiny fraction of his immense strength, the duck grabbed a shaking Pete and threw him on the floor on his back. Then, he straddled him and pinned his arms over his head with one hand. With the other, he rested it as lightly as he could on the cat's big chest. Pete just stared up at the Duck of Doom, still shaking and wondering what the duck was going to do to him. The Duck of Doom could hear and feel the cat's frightened heart beat rapidly underneath him and he laughed cruelly.

_***"Hahaha! Your heart's pounding quite quickly! You're THAT afraid of me, are you? Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun with you before I rip it out!"* **_he declared in a slightly altered, darker sounding voice while smirking sadistically. Pete's eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened.

"P-please...please d-don't k-kill me. Please d-don't, m-mighty Duck of Doom! P-please!" he begged, looking up at the duck, completely terrified. The duck only smirked again.

_***"It's useless begging! But, don't worry...I said that I'd have fun with you first! I gotta warn you though...I can get kinda rough!"* **_and with that, he moved the hand that was resting on the cat's chest, down to his thighs. Suddenly, Pete realized _exactly_ what the Duck of Doom was about to do to him. It was then that Pete knew _true _terror! His eyes widened even more and his heartbeat was now racing a mile a minute. He was now shaking violently. But, he managed to summon all his bravery and look into the insane duck's bright green eyes. He was searching there for the duck he once knew, but found only emptiness. That didn't stop him from trying though!

"I-I'm _b-begging_ ya, Donald! P-please, don't do dis! Please, please! Dis ain't you! You're stubborn, mischievous, and ya got a hell of temper, but...you ain't _evil!_ Please..._please _don't do dis ta me! _Please!"_ he pleaded with the duck who stiffened on top of him. Then, the duck frowned and angrily moved his hand from the cat's thighs up to his throat and very lightly squeezed it and while the force used might have been pitiful by the Duck of Doom's standards; it was more than enough to make Pete gasp desperately for air.

_***"Didn't I tell you that if you called me that again, I'd disembowel you? And I NEVER make empty threats! Just for that, maybe I'll tear your throat out and THEN have my way with you! I'm gonna love bathing in your hot blood!"* **_the muscular duck growled, almost seductively and nudged his beak next to the cat's thick neck.

It was taking all of Pete's willpower not to pass out due to lack of air and fear. But, this was the fight for his life and he wasn't simply going to give it up so easily. The Duck of Doom noticed this and relaxed his light grip on the cat's throat. Pete instantly gasped in the now readily available air while the duck watched him pant, slightly amused. Then, the powerful duck moved his hand back down to the cat's heaving chest which caused Pete's breathing to be ragged as his chest couldn't expand all the way. They could both feel the big cat's heartbeat still racing and Pete tried desperately to calm it since it seemed to be turning the duck on even more.

The Duck of Doom smirked, leaned in close (Pete shut his eyes tightly and cringed), and very gently began nipping the cat's throat. Pete's eyes flew open and he noticed that the duck had suddenly grown sharp teeth. Yes. Grown. As in, they were not there before. _Just like before when the duck used to get angry..._Pete's eyes widened at his mistake for actually having a clear thought, remembering that the duck could read them. The Duck of Doom frowned at Pete, but didn't stop barely biting his throat. Pete just lay there, still trying to calm his heartbeat and his breathing. He didn't know what else to do. Begging wasn't working. Maybe...maybe if he was as submissive as possible, the duck might spare him. To think...he was about to be...r-r-raped by a guy who once couldn't even salute right.

Memories of Donald briefly flashed through his mind and because they were too many and too mixed up with each other, he knew that the Duck of Doom would not bother sifting through them, especially since he was...busy with other things. Pete had always admired that however small the duck was or however bigger his opponent was, the duck _never _backed down! He might be afraid at first, he might even try to run away, but when it was for something that truly mattered, the duck fought back...even when it seemed hopeless. Time to take some lessons from the little drake!

Pete filled up with new determination. There was no way he was gonna let it end this way! The duck was insanely stronger than him so he knew that a physical fight would just get him slaughtered. But, that didn't mean he couldn't fight him in other ways! And due to their touchy shared history, Pete happened to know _many _of those ways...And one of them, included how the duck was currently acting.

At first, Pete was a bit surprised that the duck didn't immediately start pounding into him. The duck could've torn him to bits, bathed in his blood, and raped him ten times over by now if he really wanted to, but...Pete soon realized that the Duck of Doom was attracted to domination, not _him! _And not..._sex._ The fact that (thankfully!) the duck had yet to do anything truly sexual to him just proved his point.

Pete thought back. Clearly, it was a topic he _never_ discussed with Donald. But he couldn't help but remember all those times the duck would blush when Daisy merely gave him a chaste kiss, or how shy he would get whenever he would found himself naked (which was surprisingly and disturbingly...a lot!), and that although he used to be player (anyone who watched his cartoon _The Three Caballeros_ knows this!), he would still turn away abashedly before maybe stealing a kiss. In Pete's opinion, Donald was the most sexual of them and his body has been shown or referred to more times than anyone's, but he also _knew _it wasn't the duck's choice...much like the war...Pete shook his head to keep himself from going _there._ He could only pray that his plan doesn't backfire. But if Donald was good at losing his temper and fighting, Pete was good at being manipulative.

Now, it was his turn to smirk which he did when he was sure the Duck of Doom couldn't see. This time, when the Duck of Doom leaned down to bite him again, _Pete kissed him!_ This time, the Duck of Doom's eyes flew open. He instantly let go of the cat's arms and just stared down at him in complete shock. Pete couldn't help but grin. Donald had always been intimidating when he got violent but when it came to sexual behavior...Pete could see right through this ruse.

_***"What the hell are you doing? Do you WANT me to kill you?"***_ he growled, glaring at the cat. Pete just half-smiled up at him_**, **_placed a hand on the duck's sculpted abs and slowly explored his titanic muscles. Pete fought the instinct to be intimidated again as he felt just how powerful the duck really was. The Duck of Doom glared at the hand and smacked it away...almost frantically.

_***"Stop it! Explain yourself! Why the hell aren't you afraid of me anymore? Don't you realize what I'm about to do you?"* **_the duck demanded angrily but also a bit uncomfortable. The tide seemed to be turning.

"I'm terrified of ya! But...I can't fight ya! You're too strong! And begging is useless! Said so yourself so...," Pete took a deep breath and gave him the best seductive smile he could manage and again touched the duck's powerful chest, "Do whatever ya want ta me! I might as well enjoy it, right?"

It worked like a charm! The Duck of Doom literally flew off him and stared at the big cat with a mix of disgust and incredibility. The duck's eyes wandered around the room, frantically thinking of what to say or do. He was caught completely off guard! He was used to being completely feared and watching people grovel at his feet! He was used to using his immense brute strength to dominate others! He was used to causing utter destruction and death! He relished the feel of blood and the breaking of bones! Yes...he'd raped before...but he used it as a means to an end. For him, rape was the ultimate will breaker. It was the nail in the coffin after he'd taken everything else from his victims! He had enjoyed watching them beg and suffer while he stole their last bit of dignity...after which he would tear them apart with his bare hands! He did it to display his complete and total _power_ over them! To show them who exactly was the _strongest warrior in the universe!_ And he did it mechanically and without any emotional or sexual attraction! But now...now that this dumb cat seemed bent on actually..._enjoying it, _he had turned his little game of dominance and power into something..._sexual. _And the duck just didn't _do _sexual.

And now the duck's intense rage was quickly being replaced by confusion and...panic? Panic because it was the first time in a very long time that he didn't know what to do. He supposed he could still kill the cat, but since he was still lying on the floor completely submissive, the Duck of Doom frankly didn't want to go anywhere near him.

Soon, the feelings of shock and panic took over where burning rage had been and that meant...*_**Aw fuck!**_ _**Stupid cat...* **_He slowly felt his tightly coiled muscles relax. His heart rate and breathing slowed back to normal. And his immense powerhouse of a body slowly shrank back down to its smaller yet still awesome and intimidating size. The rational, slightly more merciful part of the Duck of Doom was glad to finally be back in control! And _very _glad that he his darker side's vile plan was foiled!

Once the original Duck of Doom was securely back in the forefront, he stared at his mighty fists for a minute, clenching and unclenching them as if getting used to being in charge of his intensely strong body again. Then, he walked over to Pete, still lying on the floor, almost afraid to get back up. He offered the cat his hand, who looked at it for a minute before taking it. The duck effortlessly pulled the cat up...a little too quickly. Pete stumbled forward a bit but the Duck of Doom caught him in his mighty arms. The duck smirked.

**"Heh, we were in this same position once before, weren't we?" **he asked, his voice now back to the deep but slightly sorrowful tone he remembered it. Pete's brow furrowed in confusion before realization dawned and he smiled a bit sadly.

"Hehe, yeah. We were working in a music store and competing ta see who would make the sale and keep his job. Ya played the harp so well dat...well ya kinda had me in a trance there for a minute," Pete explained, laughing a little because although he yet again tried to screw the duck over, they seemed to really get along before their boss made them compete against each other. Pete straightened himself up.

**"That was...interesting. Your plan could've backfired, you know. You got lucky," **the duck said, a bit amused. Pete nodded.

"I know. But, gimme some credit, will ya? I know ya a lot better than ya think I do, Ducky!" Pete's eyes widened as he realized his deadly error and he backed away from the duck.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to call ya dat! I just-" he stammered. _This_ Duck of Doom might not be as blood-thirsty or demonic as his darker side was, but he was still _very _dangerous! The duck just glared at him and crossed his arms.

**"I'm more than a billion times stronger than you now! Why do you insist on calling me by a weakling's name!"** he demanded, though more annoyed than angry. Pete just blinked at him. _A weakling's name? _The Duck of Doom flinched at Pete's sudden thought.

"I never called ya dat cuz I thought ya were weak! I don't think that! I called ya dat cuz ya were so little! Following us around! Gettin' into trouble! I called ya dat cuz you're so much younger than us! I remember when I first met ya how ya would never leave Mickey's side! Ya would copy him, word for word! You were so much smaller than him! His little shadow..." Pete let his explanation drift since it seemed that now the duck was only half-listening. Most of him seemed to be elsewhere, maybe lost in memories. Pete backed up a little in worry because although the duck seemed sad now, that could quickly change back to rage as he did a few minutes ago.

The Duck of Doom just looked around at the emptiness in the destroyed castle and thought about what Pete said. There was a part of him that always thought Pete looked down at him or thought him to be a joke. Now, he saw what Pete had always thought of him as...a little brother. Following them around indeed. Cautiously trying to become part of Mickey's "group." Playing pranks to get attention. Playing pranks to get _Mickey's _attention. He would never have admitted it in his later years, but when he was younger, he almost _revolved _around Mickey. It was always Mickey this, Mickey that. Pete was right. He would copy the mouse's almost every move, every word. The duck felt something deep and biting when he thought of his former best friend now. Maybe it was regret? It's been so long since he felt any other emotion besides rage and emptiness.

Wherever they were, night was falling since due to the completely destroyed castle, Pete could easily make out the sun setting far into the desolate mountains. The wind picked up and Pete found himself shivering at the biting cold. The Duck of Doom noticed this, finally breaking out of his stupor, and went over to him. He held the cat in a slightly firm embrace and wrapped him with his green cape. The cat was taken a little a back by this and to keep from stumbling, he pressed his hand against the duck's rock-hard torso. Pete couldn't help but blush at their closeness and the duck's intense body heat. But, he also realized that whatever happened to make the duck this way, truly went against nature for since when did a _bird_ have more warmth than a _mammal?_ The poor duck must've been subjected to all kinds of horrifying experiments...or something like that. Although he was still slightly afraid of the warrior duck, he figured that now was as good a time as any to ask his questions.

"Umm...Duck of Doom?" Pete asked, warily.

**"Yes, what is it?"** he asked, still keeping the cat warm with his powerful body. Pete took a deep breath.

"Can't ya please tell me why you're doing this? Ya brought me here for somethin' but I still don't know any more about what's goin' on than when I was back at the club! Please just tell me, please?" he begged, leaning a little on the duck's muscular chest. The Duck of Doom stayed quiet for a few moments, slightly looking away.

**"I-It's complicated, Pete. Really complicated. I don't even know if I can explain it all. I still don't have all my memories back and I'm afraid that even if I do remember, I might...lose control again," **he replied, a bit sorrowfully. Pete looked a little crestfallen by that.

"But...but there's gotta be _something_ ya can tell me, right? Otherwise...wasn't this whole thing just a waste?" he asked, still nervous around the duck but also remembering the urgency in Hades' and the Fates' words. The Duck of Doom half-smiled.

**"It happened so long ago. But I remember this much. I was attacked and subdued on three different levels by three different methods. There were these three vials that read 'Memory', 'Emotion', and 'Behavior'. And they used magic, chemistry, and technology to control me. I remember that because the experiments were pretty intense. I don't remember ALL of those who were responsible but I remember one: Merlock the Magician! Grrr...THAT PATHETIC WEAKLING! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS TO ME! GRRRR!" **the powerful duck was getting dangerously angry again, and Pete leaned even further against the duck, running his hand up and down the duck's muscled chest in a desperate effort to calm him down.

"Please! Please don't get angry! You'll become evil again and...I don't know if I can survive ya for another round! Please, calm down!" he pleaded, clinging tightly to the duck's strong body. The Duck of Doom's growling diminished as he blinked and glanced at Pete wrapped around his chest, and Pete felt the duck's ripped body slowly relax again. Then, the duck quickly shook his head and composed himself.

**"I...sorry about that. It's just...thinking about what happened makes my blood boil!" **the duck hissed, but Pete sensed that the true rage already dissipated. The cat nodded.

"I can't imagine what ya musta gone through! But how long ago was this? Do ya remember?" he ventured. The duck tilted his head in thought.

**"Not really. They put me in windowless cells and labs for a few weeks. And then after I changed, I flew around a lot and so I don't know how many times the sun has risen and set. But...I know that when I ripped this portal to your dimension, I was hit with a sense of urgency. I think whatever happened to me, will happen to YOUR Donald very soon!" **he explained, sadly. Pete's eyes widened. _Oh no! Poor Donald! _The Duck of Doom again flinched since he wasn't exactly used to dealing with other people's thoughts so often.

"Umm...well can you help us? Couldn't you just go back in time to before they did this to you?" he asked, now a bit daunted by the seriousness of the situation. The duck only smiled at him with a mixture of sadness and amusement.

**"I wish it were that simple, Pete. But, I just told you that I don't remember exactly when it happens and even if I were to go back in time and kill those that did this to me, others will hear of my powers and try to use me. It's...it's something I have to fight WITHIN, Pete. Until I can control this...this DEMON that possesses me sometimes, I think my fate is inevitable," **he said, now rubbing the cat's back a little, almost comfortingly.

"Nothin's written in stone, Donald," Pete said, softly. The Duck of Doom's eyes widened at both: the eerily familiar statement and his old name. Then, he just smirked at the cat.

**"Heh, true wisdom never dies, I guess. But, I bet the Fates would disagree with you. And I warned you about calling me that. When you go back, be careful that you don't act strangely around YOUR Donald," **Pete nodded timidly, when suddenly the duck stiffened and tilted his head to the side as if trying to listen or...feel for something.

**"And that might be sooner than expected. Your Donald will be waking up soon. I can't be active in your dimension if he's also active. That's why I had to put him to sleep, too. But, I have to take you back now," **the duck said, gently pushing the cat off his massive chest. Pete still looked a bit confused.

"W-wait! What do I do? What am I supposed ta tell the others? They'll never believe me!" Pete protested.

**"Just mention my name to my nephews..." **here, the duck drifted off, and looked away. The Duck of Doom was now drowning in infinite sadness. In fact...Pete could have sworn he saw tears in his eyes just before the duck blinked them away**, "...and my nephews will understand. They've met me before...long ago, in another time and place."** Pete looked confused by the cryptic command, but nodded anyway.

"Umm...ok. But who can help us? How do we stop Merlock? You said there might be others, too!" Pete said, urgently. The Duck of Doom lowered his head for a moment.

**"I had wanted to ask the Magic Mirror in your dimension since he's been gone for a while in mine. But now...now yours is gone, too," **he replied dejectedly, remembering what caused him to lose control in the first place. But this time, he kept a better handle on his emotions. Pete frowned a little at this, not understanding what the duck was talking about.

"W-wait, you're saying the Magic Mirror back at the club is...broken?" asked the cat, incredulously. The Duck of Doom nodded solemnly. Then, realization dawned on Pete.

"_That's _who you were mourning for before, wasn't it?" Pete asked, warily. The duck nodded again. There was a moment of silence before Pete continued, "Sorry...you two were kinda close, right."

**"You could say that,"** he replied softly for a second, before tilting his head again, **"We have to get you back now! If Donald wakes up, I won't have enough power to return you!"**

"But-but wait! The Magic Mirror's gone! Who else can help us? Please...do you know anyone else?" Pete asked, hopefully. The duck thought for a moment. Who else would be able to either figure out a way to stop his counterpart or have the power to do so? After a few moments, the duck was ready to give up and tell Pete to tell the others to accept their fate when suddenly, an idea hit him and he brightened a little. Pete was a little taken a back since this was the only time he'd ever seen this duck look almost..._happy._

** "There IS someone. You and Donald might need some time to recover from this...ordeal, but once you're fully healed, take the others and go to Egypt. There's an ancient city there but it's still populated by the descendants of its original people. The city is called Gar-Babble. Seek out their god, the Garbled One. He knows brilliant martial arts and powerful magic. In fact...he taught Merlock everything he knows," **the duck admitted with mixed emotions. Pete now looked even more confused, but tried to take everything in.

"This...Garbled One is an Egyptian god? He taught Merlock everything about magic? Will-will he help us? Are ya sure?" Pete asked, uneasily. _What if dis god refuses?_ But, the duck only laughed.

**"Oh, he'll probably be pissed about it, but he'll help you!" **the Duck of Doom replied, lightly.

"But...how do you know he will? You_ know_ the Garbled One?" Pete asked again. This time, the duck smirked.

**"I more than KNOW him. I'm PART of him. I'm his incarnation," **the duck responded, smugly. Pete was taken aback.

"Wa-wait! _You're_ the incarnation of an Egyptian god?" Pete whispered, awed. The duck nodded.

**"I gotta warn you though. He's a bit...dark. Not nearly as bad as I can be, but...be careful around him. He's cold, ruthless, and powerful. Show him nothing but the utmost respect and he will help you. Though you might have a hard time convincing the boys, Uncle Scrooge, and Donald himself to go back there..." **the duck fought to keep himself from drifting further into the depths of sorrow. This was the first time he mentioned his penny-pinching uncle who still managed to make him half-smile and seethe with fury at the same time. The duck shook his head. No time to think about those things now. Once he returned Pete to his own time and dimension, he'd have all the time in the world to drown in sorrow, self-pity, and...loneliness.

**"Look, there's not much time. The ancients believed that knowing someone's real name gave you power over that person, especially since they believed it was INTEGRAL to that person's identity. So I'll tell you the Garbled One's real name just in case he DOES get out of hand, you have some way to control him. But, do NOT tell the others what it is or speak it unless ABSOLUTELY necessary. Understand?" **the duck darkened a little with his warning. Pete gulped nervously and nodded quickly. The duck took a deep breath.

**"Fine. His real name is Kamenwati-Nomti which means "Dark Rebel of Strength." Now only you and Donald know his real name. Like I said, only utter it if you absolutely have to. And now you have to go..." **the duck said this a bit urgently, but stared at Pete for a few seconds as if studying him. Then, the duck slowly approached the cat and gripped him gently by the arms. He held him like that looking him over. Pete got a little nervous by this.

"But..there's still so much I don't know! What happens if...if I fail?" Pete protested. The current Duck of Doom was trusting _him _with this mission. Not Goofy. Not Mickey. Not even Daisy. _Him._ The duck looked at him sadly.

**"You KNOW what will happen if you fail. THIS! I destroy everything. And Pete...what you saw when I...lost control was NOTHING! You asked me before how powerful I was. Well...I'm literally quite capable of destroying the entire universe! Stars, planets, asteroids...everything," **he said, softly and regretfully. Pete almost fainted! His eyes widened as far as they could and now he was _absolutely terrified_ of this being who seemed to be even _stronger than the gods_ _themselves! _But, he also really wanted to know why _he _was trusted with such a burden.

"I...you...you can destroy the..._universe?_ But why...why did ya pick me for this? Why not Mickey...or...or Daisy! Why me?" Pete asked, desperately. The duck stared at him for a few moments before giving him a soft smile.

**"Because you're the only one who truly understood me. We might not have been close, but like you said...you **_**know **_**me. You know my fears, my hopes...my darkness. We're alike in so many ways. And it's been so long since I had an actual person to talk to," **the duck answered, softly. Pete just blinked, taking in all this information. Then, the duck looked away into the emptiness and tilted his head again for a second before turning back to Pete.

**"He's waking up now." **Then, a pause as he stared at Pete again, **"How I wish I had more time with you. There were many things I also wanted to ask you. You cried for me, didn't you? That day you almost sawed me in half?" **he asked, sounding lost in thought. Pete nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. I thought you...you were a goner!" Pete responded, not knowing whether to smile at how much he realized he liked the little duck or cringe at what he thought had happened to him. The duck nodded, smiling a little.

**"Well, this is it then. If you succeed, we'll never meet again and your universe will be safe. If you don't...just realize that I could be vastly different. I won't know of this meeting and will probably not show you nor anyone else a shred of mercy. In fact, due to the experimentations...I may not remember or recognize any of you" **the duck explained, sounding torn. Pete looked crestfallen and actually leaned against the duck's powerful body again.

"Please, don't! Please fight it! Don't do this, please...," he began, but the Duck of Doom just shook his head and got him off his chest.

**"Don't. I still might have some mercy now because after I don't know how many years, the vials wore off. But...if you ever meet the Duck of Doom in YOUR time, don't go near him! Begging won't work on him," **the duck explained, solemnly. Bits and pieces of a flood of memories were now slowly coming back to him. Both good and bad though the good had been efficiently suppressed until then. He had to get Pete out of there now or else...he might not ever be able to let him go. Pete just nodded, heartbroken. If he should meet the Duck of Doom in _his _time, the duck won't remember their conversation or past friendship.

**"For what it's worth, I'm really sorry about...everything. Almost...raping you, killing everyone in my time, destroying everything! I'm truly sorry. But now there's no more time to waste. Donald will wake up any minute and something tells me he might need you when he does," **another long pause as he stared at Pete. And the cat could have sworn that tears started to form in the ducks eyes and his words sounded a bit choked.

**"Goodbye, Pete! And good luck! But I think after your little ploy back there...I still owe you this parting gift!"** With that the duck smirked, grabbed Pete and _kissed him_ on lips, before finally pushing the cat quite forcefully away. And with that mighty shove, the cat found himself falling, falling, falling into darkness again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong>** Well, that's all for now! I have a long weekend so I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I can! See, Pete, that wasn't so bad, was it?**

**Pete:**** You gotta a sick mind!**

**Me:**** (shrugs) Can't argue with ya there! The next chapter will contain attempted suicide, but other than that, the darkness will die own a little now that the Duck of Doom is gone for the moment. What about you, Donald? Are ya still mad at me?**

**Donald:**** (arms crossed again) Yes! Although...(sighs) I guess, it wasn't as bad as it coulda been. But still! (points to Pete) Why did you have to pair us, huh? Couldn't this fic be about a romantic evening with Daisy or even an adventure with the boys! **

**Pete:**** (offended) Hey! I don't like this anymore than you do, Quacky! **

**Donald:**** (glares dangerously at him) **

**Pete:**** (gulps nervously and backs away little) Please, don't hurt me! **

**Me:**** (watches the scene enfold eagerly) Now, now you two! Save some of the sexual tension for the next chapters! **

**Pete and Donald:**** O_O;**

**Donald:**** You suck! **

**Pete:**** Agreed. **

**Me:**** (grins) Well, until next time! **


	6. The Broken Awakening

**Me:**** (comes in with choir) Ugh! With my internet at my flat gone, I had to resort to some drastic measures! Nothing TOO illegal, mind you. LOL! Also, the holidays haven't really given me a moment's rest! Anyway, onward to Chapter 6! (nails disclaimer to the wall) There! Henceforth and for all time, I own NOTHING! The ****warnings are:**** attempted suicide, strong language, and some suggestive material! It's yaoi, people! Well...slightly. And I'd again like to thank my amazing reviewer and helper, ****Phoenix Ride!**** Here's a little something special for you! Hit it, guys! **

**Choir:**** PHOENIX RIIIIIIIDDDDEEEEE is AWWWWEEEEESSSSOOOMMMEE! (glasses and windows break)**

**Me:**** (winces at vocal range) Ok, that's enough! Hey Donald! Pete! Come here and say funny things so I can start the fic! (They come out reluctantly) **

**Pete:**** (Cautiously) Is-is it over? I'm not gonna...um...be...uh.. "on my back" again, am I? **

**Donald:**** (snickers) **

**Me:**** Nope! Well...not in this chapter anyway!**

**Pete:**** (wiping sweat) Phew! That's good! I thought- W-wait! WHAT? **

**Me:**** And now on to the fic! Sorry this chapter was so long, but there was a lot of explaining and a strategy had to be formed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Broken Awakening<strong>

Everyone stared at the green shards on the floor in complete shock. They couldn't believe that this was once the all-knowing Magic Mirror. Mickey just stared at the shimmering, broken pieces with his mouth hanging open.

"H-how did this happen?" he asked, incredulously. Everyone just looked at each other.

"We don't know, Mickey. All of us were in the showing room, remember? Oh, what I wouldn't give to know what's going on!" Ariel cried, close to tears. Now she was truly afraid. There were forces and occurrences at work that no one, not even Mickey could explain.

The Wicked Queen, Grimhilde, pushed her way to the front and just stared at what once used to be her mirror. They always had an uneasy relationship, with it begrudging her authority as queen and her resenting it's unflattering answers. And if she failed to be the fairest of them all, then at least she consoled herself in the knowledge that she had a magic mirror that would always have all the answers to her problems...even if she couldn't exactly fix them in the way she wanted. And despite the mixed emotions between them, it was still _her _mirror and she just assumed it would always be so. The fact that it was now shattered beyond repair stunned her. _Now who will know whether or not I'm the fairest of them all? Who will tell me what gown I should wear to the Annual Villains' Ball? Or if my eyeshadow matches my shoes? And even though I never really liked the answers it gave me...it ALWAYS told me the truth. How ironic that only now I can actually appreciate that! And now...it will never be able to tell me anything again...and I will never find another like it..._She stared at the shards for a little longer as several bittersweet memories of the two of them swept through her that now she was alone in keeping. Then, she bent down with a heavy heart but an emotionless expression and began picking up the pieces.

Snow White noticed this and also bent down and helped her pick them up. She gathered a handful and turned to Queen Grimhilde, holding them out to her.

"I'm really sorry about your mirror, stepmother," she said, sincerely. This took the queen by surprise, but after a brief moment, she regained her cool, regal composure.

"Thank you. Although, I would really like to know how this happened," she said, simply and took the shards from Snow White's hand and putting them in her pocket. Maybe one day she'll try to find a way to put it back together.

The princess just smiled. _I liked the Magic Mirror, but maybe now that it's gone my stepmother won't worry about beauty as much anymore and maybe...just maybe...we can finally become friends..._It was a long shot, but she loved thinking positive.

The others just stared at the scene somewhat confused. Only those who truly knew Snow White or Queen Grimhilde noticed the subtle emotions.

Just then, a large group of ducks walked through the entrance of the club, each talking simultaneously.

"-Hello, everyone! Did we miss anything good?" asked suave-looking duck that many recognized as Donald's lucky cousin (and rival for Daisy's affections), Gladstone Gander.

"-Bah! What are you _rogues_ doing here? This was just a trick to get me to leave my money bin, wasn't it? Well, you're all outta luck because I never turn off my money bin's defenses! So ha! I got these tickets half price and I intend to enjoy it!" cried a voice that _everyone _recognized as Scrooge McDuck, richest duck in the world and Donald's uncle. He actually bought the House of Mouse once...before deeming it unprofitable and selling it right back. That was one strange...and very frugal day!

"-Hey! Watch who you're calling 'rogues,' McDuck! We got tickets too, see? Straight and honest-like!" cried one of many identical anthropomorphic dogs. The Beagle Boys!

"-Well, I'd rather spend this day trying to steal McDuck's #1 dime, but...maybe I can learn a few tips from these other sorcerers," said the Italian sorceress, Magica de Spell.

"-Gee, DW, I told you this place was great! I used to come here once in a while when I still lived in Duckburg! Gosalyn likes it already, doncha Gos?" asked the bumbling but likable pilot, Launchpad McQuack.

"-You bet, Launchpad! Look at all the famous heroes and villains!" the little red-haired duck replied, happily.

"-Well, I gotta hand it to ya, LP. This sure looks fun! Though...I gotta admit, I'm not liking some of this crowd," said a purple masked and caped duck, glaring suspiciously around at all the villains. Darkwing Duck!

"-Oh, pipe down and live a little for once, Darkwing Dork!" snarled his evil yellow and black look-alike, Negaduck.

"-You tell him, Negsy!" cried a rat with what looked like an electrical outlet on his head. This had to be Megavolt. Quackerjack nodded beside him. He was a crazy duck in a jester's costume. Negaduck just glared at him for using his hated nickname.

Gyro Gearloose, Duckburg's quirky inventor; Fenton Crackshell, Scrooge's accountant; and Grandma Duck were also with them.

"Hiya, Mickey, Goofy! What's shaking? Where's my favorite cousin?" asked a rather strange-looking duck with stringy hair and a red winter hat. This was Donald's odd cousin, Fethry.

Everyone that had been in the club before the new arrivals just stared at them or muttered amongst themselves through out the commotion, being shocked at their odd timing, but that last question grabbed everyone's attention. Mickey and Goofy looked at each other before hanging their heads.

"Well...you see, Fethry...he's-" Mickey began before Scrooge cut him off.

"Laying down on the job again, eh? I'll show that no-good loafer! Where's that lousy nephew of mine?" Mickey just sighed. Getting interrupted was really getting annoying.

"Hey! Will you all listen to me, please? Something very strange and bad is happening here! Didn't ya notice the condition of the club?" asked Mickey, sounding quite alarmed. He didn't have time to deal with more guests right now if they weren't going to help get to the bottom of this disturbing mystery. The new arrivals looked around and were surprised at some of the damage.

"Sheesh, Mick! This place sure needs a makeova'! Can't ya get one of those dozen brooms to help you clean up this joint?" asked Launchpad, fingering one of the hundreds of cracks in the wall.

"Honestly, Mickey! Have ya learned nothing of the 24 hours I was in charge? This is no way to run a business, lad!" cried Scrooge, sternly, pointing his cane at the mouse to emphasize his point.

Mickey face palmed in his impatience and glared at them, "Look! We're really busy here facing calamity and could use all the help we can get! But if you're gonna be-"

"-OMIGOSH! PETE'S WAKING UP!" screamed Daisy back in the show room. She and the boys refused to leave Donald's side when everyone else checked to see what the loud wail was. Everyone's eyes widened and they practically stampeded back into the show room, passing by the Fates who also stayed behind to try to get their eye to turn back to normal.

"W-what the-? W-wait for us!" yelled Gladstone, running after them.

"Aye! What the blazes is going on?" asked Scrooge, also following suit. All the others looked at each other and ran after them.

Once everyone got inside the show room, they saw Daisy and the boys still beside Donald and Max and PJ (who were hanging out by the back door of the club but ran in once they heard all the commotion) beside Pete. PJ understandably looked as if he'd been crying and Max putting an arm around him, comfortingly. Pete was beginning to stir. Everyone immediately started crowding around him and asked questions before the poor cat even opened his eyes.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Everyone stand back and give him some room, will ya? Come on! He's been through a lot!" ordered Mickey, shooing the others a little further back.

Pete finally managed to blink his eyes open and stared around him. He saw everyone staring back at him, looking extremely concerned. His eyes widened and then he immediately squinted due to the bright lights in the club. _Yikes! That light's hard on the eyes! W-wait! I...I'm back at the club? The Duck of Doom's gone?…Well…dat version of him at least. Oooohh...my head..._

"Dad? Dad! Are you ok? What happened?" asked PJ, gently trying to help his dad sit up. Pete blinked at his son, still a little confused.

"PJ?" he asked, uneasily. There were still tiny wisps of doubt in his mind on whether or not he was really back. This could be another of the duck's cruel tricks. But PJ just smiled and half-hugged his dad who smiled back and patted his head.

"Yeah, Dad! It's really me! Are you ok? What happened?" PJ asked, worriedly. Pete looked around the club and saw everyone staring at him in concern and confusion.

"Well, PJ...W-wait! Is Donald up yet?" Pete asked, nervously now looking around for him. He knew _exactly _how Donald was going to react once he found out about his role in their dire situation and he wanted to be close to the duck in case he does try anything. He saw him lying beside him on the floor. _Oh, Donald! I'm so sorry about all dis! I wish I could spare ya dis pain! _

Everyone was so focused on Pete that they forgot about Donald's condition, but Pete's question drew their attention back on the white drake.

"Donald? Donald! Wake up, you!" just as Scrooge was about to hit his nephew with his cane, his three great-nephews stopped him.

"No, Unca Scrooge! Unca Donald's hurt!" cried Louie, hovering protectively over his uncle with his two brothers. Scrooge's eyes widened and knelt beside his nephew, worriedly looking him over. Donald's friends and relatives rushed over. Even Magica and the Beagle Boys looked worried. They always caused trouble for Scrooge thereby indirectly causing trouble for his nephew, but they never wanted to see him genuinely hurt.

"What? Hurt? Hurt how? Why won't someone explain what's happening?" Scrooge shouted, gently shaking his nephew. Daisy blinked at the newcomers and just held Donald closer. Everyone just looked at each other sadly, not knowing what to do.

"On no! Donald! Come on, cuz! Wake up!" Fethry also knelt beside his cousin and tried to wake him up.

"Oh, my poor grandson!" Grandma Duck dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Oh, guys! You'll never believe what happened! This creepy voice-" Gus tried to explain as he joined his cousins, but was interrupted as Donald's body stiffened as he started crying out!

"NO! NO! GO AWAY! I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU!" He bolted up in a sitting position without opening his eyes, and acting on instinct and panic, pushed what he thought was his assailant but was really a show room table and flung it hard against the wall with everyone screaming and running out of the way as it shattered on impact. Even Daisy, the nephews, and Scrooge had to move away so as not to get hit with the debris. Everyone just looked back at Donald, amazed at his physical strength.

The screams and the loud splintering of the table, finally caused Donald to open his eyes in alarm. He looked around frantically and after a few moments realized he was back in the club. And..that everyone was looking at him. And that they weren't dead. _Hey, that's right! They're not dead! Oh, thank the gods! Maybe it was all just a bad dream! But...it felt too real..._

Suddenly, the Fates' eye floated back down from its small orbit above their table and gave a last bright flash of eerie dark purple before finally returning to normal as an eyeball with a red iris. The Fates stared in shock an relief, glad to have their lone eye finally back to normal. Everyone just stared at the scene and hoped it meant the return to normalcy.

"So...does that mean...it's finally over?" asked the Beast, nervously. Pete nodded.

"For now...yeah. But...Donald? Are you ok?" he asked the duck warily, shifting a bit closer to him, and bringing everyone's attention back to the current situation. Donald just blinked at him, still trying to absorb everything that happened.

"Pete! You're ok!" he cried in joy and was about to hug the cat, but then he remembered what happened to his other friends in his nightmare and scanned the crowd to make sure they weren't dead either.

Pete looked confused. _Wait...he was hit BEFORE I was. There's no way he coulda known dat I got hit with the eye's energy, too. So...what's he talking about? Hmmm...I really hope he's ok. _

Donald then spotted Mickey and Goofy, looking at him with a mixture of confusion, worry, and...fear. Seeing that last emotion on his best friends' faces, sobered the duck as he remembered their fates in his nightmare...or whatever the hell it was that he experienced. Then, he calmly stood up and walked over to them.

Not knowing the duck's mental or emotional state at that moment and knowing that he was stronger than the both of them combined (as evidenced when they once tried to pull a phone line away from him and he ended up just jerking it out of their hands), they instinctively backed a few steps away from him.

Donald's heart cracked a little at this. _They're afraid of me. And they're acting just like they did...in my nightmare..._He squinted his eyes shut for a second, trying desperately to forget those horrible images, but knowing deep down that dream or not...he would never be able to forget them.

He then launched himself at them, and they gulped and cringed, half expecting to get pummeled. Instead, they were beyond shocked when they felt him hug them tightly. Mickey and Goofy glanced at each other in confusion and then at Donald. As much as they wanted to enjoy this extremely rare moment of affection, _now_ they were alarmed. This was extremely out of character for the duck. He _never_ initiates hugs! Also...they could feel him shaking ever so slightly, and his heart was beating rather quickly. Their eyes widened. Whatever their friend experienced, it must've _really_ frightened him.

Mickey and Goofy broke out of their shock and hugged the duck back, but when they tried to gently get him off, he refused to let go. Something was very, _very_ wrong!

"D-Donald? Are...are you ok? What are you do-?" Mickey began, but yet again got interrupted.

"Mickey. Goofy. I'm so glad you're not dead," Donald said softly, burying his head in Mickey's chest. Although everyone usually made fun of the duck's speech, they all understood _that_ disturbing statement quite well. Mickey and Goofy just froze. Everyone's eyes widened and they whispered among themselves what all this could possibly mean.

Donald just hugged them a little tighter. He wanted to make _sure _that they were real and alive. He could no longer trust just his eyes. _Now I know this is real! Their bodies and organs are intact and well! But...I don't think whatever happened to me was a regular nightmare...There were too many realistic sensations in this one...and I had enough nightmares to know the difference. _Mickey smiled at his friend and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Hey there. It's ok, Donald. Whatever happened, it's ok. Just calm down, alright? Can ya please tell us what you saw?" he asked, gently. Now it was Donald's turn to freeze. After a moment, he quickly got off his friends, and just scratched his head nervously.

"Umm...it was nothing! Just a nightmare! And..." he blinked then, finally taking a good look at the damage in the show room and the destroyed table.

"Geez, what happened here? I take a little nap and the place goes to pot! Well, I ain't cleaning it this time, Mickey!" he said, annoyed with his arms crossed. Mickey just half-smiled and shook his head.

"Aw, Donald. That's not important right now. But can ya tell us what happened to ya?" he asked, putting a hand on the duck's shoulder. Donald shut his eyes tightly for a second.

"It was nothing. Just a nightmare. I'm ok, really," he said, softly. Just as Mickey was about to probe further, his family recovered from their shock and went up to him. His nephews ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Unca Donald! We're so glad you're ok!" said Louie, excitedly.

"Yeah! Ya really had us worried there!" cried Dewey. Huey just nodded and wrapped his arms around is uncle even tighter. Donald blinked in surprise at the action and then hugged them back even tighter. _I'm glad, sooo glad, that I didn't see THEIR fates! Or Daisy's! Or the rest of my family's! I don't think I coulda taken it! _

But the nephews sensed their uncle's changed demeanor. His hug was firm but sad...like the day they said goodbye when he left them with Uncle Scrooge as he joined the Navy. They blinked at each other in confusion.

Daisy went up to him next and she threw her arms around him tightly.

"Oh, Donald! I'm so glad you're safe!" she said, happily, before abruptly getting off him and angrily smacking his shoulder rather hard.

"Oww! What was that for?" Donald whined, rubbing his arm.

"Donald Fauntleroy Duck! Don't you EVER do that to me again! I thought you were...that you..." her stern resolve faltered as she remembered the helplessness and panic she felt as he lay there motionless and she just hugged him tightly again. Donald just blinked at her, before returning the hug. _Oh, Daisy! I'm glad you're safe, too! _

"Ahyuck! Your middle name is Fauntleroy?" the lanky dog-man asked, blinking.

"Shaddup, Goofy!" the duck snapped, glaring at his friend. _I knew I shouldn't have shown Daisy my draft form! _

"Alrighty, then! Everything's back to normal now, but would someone kindly tell a poor, old man WHAT THE BLAZES IS GOIN' ON?" Scrooge raged, flailing his cane around and almost hitting a Beagle Boy. ("Hey! Watch where you're waving that thing, McDuck!") Yes, he cared deeply for his nephew but now that he was safe and unhurt, it was time to get some answers!

Donald blinked at the familiar voices and turned around, finally noticing his family from Duckburg were there..and some other ducks from St. Canard that he only met briefly once before.

"Uncle Scrooge?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Before Scrooge could respond, Pete stepped forward.

"Look, guys! I know what's goin' on! But umm..." he looked at Donald and hesitated. He wanted so badly to protect the duck from the terrible news he was about to give, but the others and Donald himself deserved to know what was going on. And Donald wasn't that mischievous little teenager anymore. He didn't need to be protected like some child. He was much tougher and stronger now than he was then. But, Pete still hated putting the duck through anymore pain. Finally though, he threw the duck an apologetic look. _Sorry, Ducky._

Then, he turned to Donald's nephews, took a deep breath, and asked, "What do you guys know about the Duck of Doom?" They froze in absolute horror.

"Wh-what?" asked Louie, now shaking.

"You guys, I think I got to get my hearing checked! I coulda sworn Pete just asked about the Duck of Doom! But that can't be right!" said Dewey looking shaken up, and cleaning his ear.

"How do YOU know about the Duck of Doom? Ya weren't even there when he was created! And anyway we went back in time BEFORE he was created! So we stopped him from destroying the universe!" Huey said, defensively.

"Wait. Duck of Doom? Why does that name sound familiar?" Daisy asked, tilting her head a little as if trying to remember something.

"The what?" asked Mickey, trying to make sense of things. Everyone else just exchanged glances, trying to see if anyone else recognized the strange name. Pete just sighed.

"Yeah, dis one's different from the one the boys knew. He's from the future and _he's_ the voice that knocked us out and caused all dis damage! He's trying ta warn us that umm...in a few months the universe'll be destroyed if we don't stop Merlock from-" he tried to explain. The nephews gasped.

"Wait! Merlock's behind this? I should've known! That scoundrel!" Scrooge snarled, shaking a fist.

"Yeah! He's gonna pay!" Donald agreed, pounding a fist. _I got a score to settle with that no good warlock! _

"But wait! What does Merlock have to do with the Duck of Doom?" asked Daisy. Pete and the nephews just looked at each other with a mixture of sadness and guilt.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Pete whispered to the boys. They looked at the floor and shook their heads.

"We...we didn't have the heart to tell him!" Louie whispered back, close to tears. _Oh no! Poor Unca Donald! He's not gonna like this..._

"Well...ya see, Merlock needs someone to be able to turn him into the Duck of Doom and well, he'll be looking for him soon so..." Pete clarified a little.

"Wait, Pete! You still didn't tell us how YOU knew about the Duck of Doom!" Huey demanded again. Pete looked away.

"I...I was with him," he explained. The boys looked at him in awe.

"You...you were with him? And he didn't kill ya?" Dewey asked, eyes wide.

"Like I said, he's a bit...different. I don't know what he was like when you guys met him though I got a pretty good idea," he said thinking about the Duck of Doom's evil side, before continuing, "But dis one already destroyed the universe in his time and dimension...and dere's a part of him dat regrets what he did and is trying ta get us to stop it from happenin'," the cat said.

"Hold on there, Pete! Just who is this Duck of Doom? I've never heard of him!" Mickey said, slightly panicked. But before Pete could explain, Darkwing cut him off.

"Pffffft! He doesn't sound so tough! Darkwing Duck will make short work of this menace!" the masked mallard said, proudly. Pete glared at him.

"Look, buddy! _You_ didn't see him! _I_ did! And I tell ya...not even all of us put together could dent him!" Pete said shakily as he recalled how terrifying and powerful the duck was. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wh-what are you saying, Pete? I mean surely Chernabog, Hercules, and the other gods can stop him...right?" asked Minnie, nervously. Pete shook his head.

"I doubt it. I didn't see 'em dere. Maybe he enslaved 'em," Pete said. Chernabog, Hades, Hercules, and the other gods just looked at each other uneasily.

"Hehe! Yeah. I highly doubt that, Cat-Boy. We're _gods! _Nobody's stronger than us! We'll crush this Duck of Doom into dust!" Hades said smirking and pounding a fist. The other gods just nodded solemnly. Pete frowned at being called 'Cat-Boy.' Before he could retort though, the nephews defended him.

"No, Hades! We've met him, too! He's far too strong! At full power, he threw several planets as easily as if they were rubber balls!" cried Huey, cringing at the frightening memory. His brothers nodded. Everyone froze at this.

"And he threw stars, comets, and asteroids as if they were ninja stars! He...he destroyed everything! The entire universe!" Dewey added, looking away at the slight guilt he felt in his (and his brothers') role in turning their uncle into such a killing machine. Donald glared at them.

"Now wait just a darn tootin' minute! This guy sounds an awful lot like your dumb Super Snooper comic book hero that I specifically forbade ya from reading! It fills your head with ridiculous notions! And now ya filled Pete's head, too! No one's that strong! And if you guys really met this guy like ya say...," he leaned down to their level then and smugly asked those dreaded words, "then where was I?" Pete and the nephews just stared at him quite close to tears. And there was a pause before...

"He _is _you, Ducky," Pete said softly, sparing the nephews of telling him the terrible news. Here though, they _did _start crying. Everyone's eyes widened and stared with mouths wide open.

Time seemed to stop as Donald raised his head and stared at him in complete shock. At first he seemed confused...then his sky blue eyes narrowed dangerously at Pete who paled and backed away a little. _His eyes might be blue now, but I can sure see the Duck of Doom in him! They got dat same deadly fire!_

"That's not funny, Pete! Don't encourage them!" he snapped. _Why does everyone always feel the need to make fun of me?_

"Ducky...ya trust me...doncha?" he asked a bit hurt that Donald thought he was teasing him. Donald looked a little taken aback by the question, but after a moment's hesitation, nodded.

"And ya trust your nephews, right?" the big cat asked. The duck glanced at his three boys whose crying had turned to sniffling by now. There had been times when uncle and nephews hadn't trusted each other, but nearly of those times had still been motivated by love. _Like when I thought they had taken up smoking...So if the boys are acting like this, they're either telling the truth or they must have a VERY good reason for lying to me._ He nodded again.

"Then...why would we lie to ya about somethin' like dis? And I don't know what happened to ya back dere, but I think ya...met him too, didncha?" Pete asked, carefully.

Donald froze and his eyes widened. _Then...what happened to me wasn't a nightmare after all? That voice I heard...That monster I became...Oh no! Then it was...a premonition? TH-THAT'S what I become? TH-THAT'S what I end up doing to them? Oh, gods! Please, no! _

"Wait a minute, you're telling us this big bad Duck of Doom is none other than that sailor-suited duck? Hahahaha! Ya really had us goin' there for a minute, cat!" Negaduck laughed, wiping a tear. Darkwing just glared at him.

"Shut up, Negaduck! The guy just found out that he's gonna butcher his friends and loved ones without mercy! Would it kill ya to show a little sensitivity?" he asked, with his arms crossed. Everyone semi-glared at Darkwing for the ironic and unnecessarily graphic statement while Negaduck just deadpanned.

"Do I even have to answer that?" he asked, dryly.

Now normally, Donald too would have snapped at the other duck's smart-mouthed remark, but he was staring off into empty space and standing extremely still. The others noticed this strange behavior.

"Donald? Donald, are you ok? Look at me!" Daisy said urgently, cupping Donald's face and turning it to look at her. But, she was surprised and a little startled to see just how blank they were. _It's like...he's given up already...No! I won't LET him! _

_ "_Don't listen to them! Pete can't be trusted! And you know that your nephews love to play pranks on you! But, it's not true! You wouldn't do that! I KNOW you!" she declared with both the nephews and Pete looking hurt and somewhat guilty by her remarks.

At her declaration, the tiniest bit of life flared back into those sky blue eyes. _She's so genuine...so trusting..._But then, he thought of his many alter-egos, his WWII and Navy missions and all the other secrets he'd been forced to keep from her and that small light flickered out until only regret remained.

"No, toots...You don't," he said softly, trying to put down his many warring emotions. Daisy drew back, stunned by his words. Everyone else was also stunned into silence.

"Wh-what are you saying, Donald?" she asked, taken a back. Donald just gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry though. I'll take care of this," he said, caressing her cheek before turning around and calmly walking toward Gaston who just blinked at him.

Suddenly, Hades and the Fates felt a sense of urgency but two things happened simultaneously and so quickly that none of them had time to respond. One, Donald quickly jerked Gaston's shotgun out of his hand, cocked it, and aimed it at his head. Two, faster than anyone's ever seen him move, Pete (who kept an eye on the duck ever since he woke up) raced toward him and pulled it out of his hands and towards _himself_ just as Donald pulled the trigger.

_KER-POW!_ The bullet just grazed Pete's shoulder and he winced in pain.

Everyone blinked for a second as they tried to register the horror of what just happened. Mickey, Goofy, Daisy, the nephews, and the rest of Donald's family just stared open-mouthed as they realized that Donald not only tried to commit suicide, but that Pete could have been seriously hurt or worse trying to stop him. And after that alarming moment, the urgent sensation that Hades and the Fates felt passed.

"Nooo! Dad! Are you ok?" PJ asked horrified. He briefly looked around the room for something to stop the bleeding from his dad's shoulder. He finally grabbed a cloth napkin, unfolded it, and ran to his dad.

"Here ya go, Dad!" he said, wrapping and tying the cloth around his dad's shoulder. Pete smiled at his son and ruffled the tuft of fur on his head.

"Thanks, PJ. You're a good kid," he said while PJ beamed at his dad's rare words of praise.

For his part, Donald also stared in shock at Pete, realizing that his dark attempt had been foiled and that Pete himself was now hurt. But, shock soon faded into anger and indignation. _How...how did Pete get to me so fast? And...what the HELL? Why would he do that? Doesn't he realize that this is the only way? Why couldn't he just let me handle things? _

"Pete! What the _hell?_ Why did ya do that? Ya coulda been _killed!_ What were ya thinkin'?" he screamed in outrage, fists clenched. Pete just stared at him still limply holding the gun in his unhurt arm.

"I could ask _you_ the same question, Quackers. Ya know _that_ ain't the answer! Are ya really giving up? You're not even gonna _try _to find a solution?" he asked, accusingly. Donald looked away for a moment.

"There IS no other solution! Either I die or everyone else dies! It's as simple as that! Now gimme that gun!" Donald leapt at Pete and tried to grab the gun back but Pete held it even higher in the air and winced again as he did so.

"Stop, Donald! You were really gonna do..._dat? _ Right in front of your girlfriend and your family?" Pete asked seriously, jerking his head in their direction.

Donald paused and looked over at his family who were staring at him, shocked and horrified. He just stood there for a minute, not knowing what to say or do. No one's ever seen the usually fiery duck look so torn or dejected before. Hades and the Fates exchanged glances before Hades went up to Donald.

"The thing is, duck, even if you uh…'followed through', it wouldn't have made a difference. You just would've bought yourself time," he said, unusually somber again. Donald blinked in surprise at his words.

"What do ya mean 'it wouldn't have made a difference?' Of course it would've! I'd be dead and we wouldn't have to worry about any Duck of Doom!" he said bitterly, looking back down at the floor in shame.

"I hate to be the one the tell ya this, Donald, but...it doesn't work that way for you," the Lord of the Underworld said, a bit sadly. Donald snapped his head toward the god in confusion.

"What?" he asked. Hades sighed and cast a sad glance at the Fates who only nodded solemnly.

"Your soul tends to reincarnate often so...even if you die, you wouldn't stay long in the Underworld. I think it has something to do with the fact that you're the incarnation of Kamen-" Pete cut him off quickly before the god had a chance to finish.

"Hades! We ain't supposed ta say his name!" the cat hissed. Hades waved dismissively.

"Oh, that old superstition doesn't mean a thing! After all, you guys say my name just fine and it doesn't really affect _me_," he reasoned.

"Well...yeah but still..." Pete wavered, not wanting to incur the Egyptian god's or the future Duck of Doom's wrath. _Wherever he is now. _He briefly thought about him and what he might be doing at that moment, wondering if any actions taken now would affect the future Duck of Doom at all or if he'd still be cursed to wander the cosmos alone. He remembered their brief moment of intimacy and allowed himself a small smile before realizing that now would be the perfect time to tell Donald and the others the future Duck of Doom's suggestion since Hades already brought him up.

"What are you guys talking about?" the duck demanded, impatiently. Now, Hades and Pete exchanged glances while Donald scowled. _Great. They're hiding something from me. I bet it's more 'good' news. Ugh! I HATE being left in the dark about these things! _

"Well...when I was with him...the future Duck of Doom thought it might be a good idea to go to Gar-Babble...and um..ask the Garbled One to help us since...he kinda trained Merlock," Pete explained hesitantly, and keeping an eye on Donald who was literally fuming by now. Almost everyone was lost by this new twist, but Scrooge and the nephews stiffened and exchanged worried glances.

"You mean ta tell me that besides the Duck of Doom, I hafta worry about the Garbled One, too! Well, I'm NOT going back! I'm NOT! What the HELL? Why is this all happenin' _now?" _he shouted, pacing back and forth in his furious rant. Everything was silent for a minute as they allowed Donald to cool down.

"What else did the Duck of Doom say, Pete?" Minnie asked cautiously, knowing that whatever was said or done would only hurt Donald...but they needed to know.

"Just that after a couple of days of rest and preparation, we should go to Egypt to ask the Garbled One's help," he replied.

"And who might I ask is this Garbled One?" asked Timon, skeptic and sarcastic as ever.

"An Egyptian god, but all you need to know is that he's powerful and could possibly help hone all your abilities," he replied to the meerkat before turning to Donald and continuing, "And I think that's a pretty good idea. Pete and Donald have been through hell. (Hehe! Puns!) And I imagine this is a back log of data to take in all at once for the rest of ya so here's the deal. Take two weeks to rest, relax, rearrange the pantry, whatever. And then, after two weeks are up we'll meet back here and take a road trip to Egypt. Whadda ya say?"

Everyone looked at each other uneasily.

"Well...I can't speak for everyone, but it sounds good to me," said Mickey, trying his best to be cheerful and optimistic, knowing that it would be the best way to lift everyone else's spirits.

"Gawrsh Mickey, if _you _think it's a good plan, then _I'm _in, too!" Goofy said, determinedly.

"Same here!" said Minnie enthusiastically.

"Me, toooooo," mooed Clarabelle.

"Uh, count me in too, guys!" agreed Horace.

"Well...it sounds a lot like work to me, but...if you guys are serious about this Duck of Doom thing, then I'm sure my luck will help us!" Gladstone boasted.

"Of course I'll help my favorite cousin!" Fethry added.

Daisy hesitated a moment before responding firmly, "If it'll help the future...and Donald, then I'm going, too!"

One by one, everyone in the club agreed. Some were still quite frightened, but most were treating the upcoming journey like a fantastic adventure. Better to feel excitement than fear, right? But everyone also noticed that Pete, Scrooge, the nephews, and most importantly, Donald, didn't answer. Mickey went up to them.

"Scrooge? Kids? Donald? You guys are the only ones who met this guy. Won't you come, too? Please?" he asked, well aware of the sensitive nature of the situation. Scrooge and the nephews looked at each other.

"Mickey, lad...this god-king is trouble! He once possessed Donald and ordered his followers to tie me and the boys down in the desert and let the vultures pick our bones!" the miser trembled slightly as he remembered that nightmarish day. Everyone gasped in horror at the grisly details as the nephews also shook with fear. They tried so hard to forget it...and to _not _think of their dear uncle when they thought of the wicked Garbled One. But eventually they knew what they had to do.

"The Garbled One can't be trusted, Unca Scrooge...but he's our only hope!" cried Huey.

Scrooge softened at that sobering fact. What a world! In order to save his nephew...and the universe, he had to travel back to that dangerous place. Wait...last time he had been there, the people of Gar-Babble had promised to leave their superstitions and become a civilized society. They even had the High Priestess as their leader! What had gone wrong? Perhaps someone else had taken over and resurrected the Garbled One. If that was the case, then Gar-Babble would certainly be again a most barbaric place. But...his nephews were right. Who else knew where Merlock might be and how to stop him?

"He's a dark, vengeful spirit! But...if it's to protect my nephew…(and the future of my money bin and investments)...then the boys and I'll lead you there!" he said passionately and the nephews nodded in unanimous agreement. Mickey smiled, but then his smile faded when he noticed Donald's completely dejected behavior.

"Donald? Are you ok?" he asked, very worried. But the duck didn't answer or even bother to look at his friend. Pete went up to the mouse.

"Look, Mickey. He's prolly really shaken. I think some one should look after him for these two weeks. He might...try somethin' again," the big cat said, quickly glancing at his shoulder wound. Mickey nodded.

"Alright then. I'll look after him. After all, he's _my _best friend," Mickey said, a bit possessively. Pete just stared at him. _The mouse wants to be jealous at a time like THIS?_

"Thanks, Mickey. But Donald's _my _boyfriend. I'll take care of him," said Daisy, stepping up next to Donald.

"No! He's _my _nephew! He wouldn't be safe with any of you! You don't know what Merlock or the Garbled One is capable of! He's staying at the money bin! That's the safest place in Duckburg!" Scrooge cried, angrily waving his cane again.

"Can't argue with him there. We tried to break into that joint 354 times," said a Beagle Boy, dryly.

Donald stood through all of this almost unemotionally. This greatly worried Pete who couldn't believe that everyone seemed to care about what _they _wanted rather than what was best for Donald. Although he knew it was probably because each person thought they could protect him best, but still...

"Donald? What do _you _want? Do ya want me to take ya home?" he asked. Everyone grew silent and waited for the duck's answer. Donald said and did nothing for a moment before blinking at Pete and slowly nodding. Pete nodded back and turned to the others.

"We're gonna go now. See ya in two weeks!" Pete said with a small wave of his good arm. Everyone nodded and cried choruses of "Bye!" "Feel better!" and "See ya soon!"

But Daisy stopped them before they left the showing room.

"Wait! We could still visit you these two weeks, right Donald?" she asked, hopefully. He looked at her and slowly nodded. Then, he turned to Scrooge.

"Uncle Scrooge...would ya mind watching the boys for now? I...I...can't..." he said shaking a little. Scrooge nodded, looking very concerned for his nephew's wellbeing.

"No! We wanna be with _you_, Unca Donald!" cried Louie, running to and hugging his uncle. Last time he left them with Unca Scrooge, he left for four years!

"Yeah! You need us!" Said Dewey, also clutching him. Huey soon followed their example. Despite his grief and turbulent emotions, Donald managed to half-smile and return his nephews hug.

"Now, now, boys. It's only for two weeks. You can visit me. But, I don't think I'll be able to...really take care of you...right now. But I think that...one way or another, things will turn out ok. You'll see. Now be good, ok? I love you and I'll see you soon," he said lovingly, but somehow still distant.

The boys pulled away and sadly nodded. Their uncle was only doing what was best. And they could tell that in his current state, he wouldn't be a very good parent. Scrooge patted their backs affectionately as they went over to his side.

"Well Donald lad, I think they still have some of their things over at the mansion, but if not, I'll send Duckworth to pack a few things in a suitcase," he said. Donald only nodded. Mickey then went up to him.

"Take care, Donald. Goofy and I will visit ya sometime before we all hafta leave for Egypt. Just remember what ya said. Things'll turn out well in the end! And we'll always be here if ya need us, ok pal?" the mouse said softly, affectionately touching his friend's shoulder.

Donald looked at his friend's face for a minute. _So optimistic..._He nodded. Then, he looked at everyone in the crowd, wishing him well. _I can't give up! They're the reason why I can't! I gotta try at least! _He turned to Pete.

"Let's go, Pete," he said, turning away. Pete nodded.

"Right behind ya, Ducky."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong>** Phew! Sweet gods! This was torture to write! Sorry about the length of this chapter! But, there were a lot of explanations and reactions to write! Hopefully, now things will take a more tranquil turn for a while and I can explore Donald's psyche and relationships a little more before the craziness starts up again. Also, I might bring the rating down to T instead of M since I think (despite the rules) M is more for lemons, LOTS of cursing, and EXTREME gore (I've seen the last one in T fics though) and I don't know if my fic will be as dark as I wanted. Anyway, I still need to find a way to get steady internet, but I'll try to update faster. *turns to Donald and Pete* Say something funny, guys! **

**Donald:**** If you treasure the country we fought for...vote Obama 2012!**

**Pete:**** Here, here! *raises wine glass***

**Me:**** *awkward pause* Well...that was shamelessly political! Anyway, hope you had a wonderful holiday season! Happy 2012! *waves***


	7. To Pete's & A Peek at the Baddies!

Me:** So, we're back! Sorry about the delay...again, but I was celebrating Carnaval and visiting London which by the way, was AWESOME! Anyway, say "hey," guys!**

Donald:** Hay is for cows! We'd rather have Poptarts! (starts eating some Cherry Poptarts with Pete)**

Pete:** *Munches***

Me:** *glares at them* You know, guys. You could at least TRY to be a little sensitive to my situation. I'm in Spain and...and...*starts tearing up* there's a SERIOUS lack of Poptart-age here and I really, really would like some, please. **

Pete:** Awww...want some of mine?**

Me:** *nods***

Pete:** *holds it out to her***

Me:** *starts to accept it with a beaming smile***

Pete:** *jerks it away cruelly* Psyche! *Donald high fives him as they laugh***

Me:** *eye twitches as she stares at them for a moment* You know Donald and Pete...this next chapter you guys are gonna spend an AWFUL long time together...I could make this as innocent and fluffy as possible, virtually painless OR...let's just say there could be whips, chains, and Rihanna involved! **

Donald:** *wide eyes* Oh horrors! Not Rihanna!**

Pete:** Hold fast, Donald! That's not so bad...**

Me:** Did I mention this lovely little instrument of torture by the Inquisition called The Pear? It was a horrid piece of metal that opened up and broke people's teeth when placed in the mouth...but guess where ELSE it can be placed? I'll give you a hint...7th planet from the Sun.**

Pete:** *confused* Uranus?**

Donald:** *snickers* Hey, that sounds like 'your anu...*eyes widen again* Oh...Give her the Poptart, Pete!**

Pete:** But, I still don't ge-**

Donald:** I SAID GIVE HER THE DAMN POPTART!**

Pete:** *gulps and does as he's told* **

Me:** *clutching the yummy, delicious, breakfast treat* YES! VICTORY! *notices readers staring* Oh. Well...uh...oh! Right, the fic. Well, yet again, ****Disney owns them not me, although they do let me borrow them for the purposes of this fic. **Warnings** for graphic violence in the flashback. ****And kudos to: **Phoenix Ride** as always and we now welcome our other reviewer **Prats R' Us!** Welcome aboard! I shall order Donald and Pete to construct shrines for you both! Get started, men!**

Donald: **But we wanna-**

Me:** NOW! Or The Pear!**

Donald and Pete:** O_O *start gathering stones and chipping away marble to create shrines***

Me:** I hope you enjoy the fic while I enjoy this warm, yummy, delicious, not-in-Spain, cherry filling filled-*cuts to fic***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: To Pete's &amp; A Peek...at the Baddies!<strong>

Pete and Donald were walking down the lobby about to leave the club, when Donald noticed there was a blank spot on the wall where the Magic Mirror should be that still held its imprint.

"Hey, wait a minute, Pete. What happened here?" he asked, as Pete turned towards him and glanced at the wall.

"Oh. Um...well, I ain't sure how, but...it broke," he said, awkwardly scratching his head. Donald just blinked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"The Magic Mirror broke. I...I think it's dead," Pete said hesitantly, not sure how Donald would react to yet more bad news.

"If you don't know how it even happened, then how do you know it broke?" Donald asked, temper rising. But, just as Pete was about to answer, Donald realized how Pete knew.

"Wait! Don't tell me. The Duck of Doom told ya," Donald said, softly. Pete nodded sheepishly.

"Did...did _he_ do this?" Donald ventured, almost afraid of the answer. Pete shook his head.

"No. He still thought of it as a friend and he seemed really sad and angry when it died," he replied, relieved that he could tell Donald at least one thing that he wasn't responsible for.

"But...he didn't tell ya how it happened?" Donald asked, walking over to the spot on the wall and examining it closely.

"Nope. Sorry, Donald," Pete replied. Donald touched the spot for a second. The Magic Mirror was his friend...and whether directly or not, his first victim, so it seemed. The Duck of Doom might not have killed the mirror, but somehow Donald knew that his evil counterpart was somehow responsible. And now the whole situation was slowly becoming more real to him. Who would be next? Pete? Mickey? Goofy?...Daisy? Donald closed his eyes tightly for a moment as the very thought of hurting his friends made him sick. Not to mention his eerily vivid nightmare/premonition was still begrudgingly fresh in his mind. _Oh, Magic Mirror! I'm so sorry! You didn't deserve this! _

"Hey dere, Donald. You ok?" Pete asked, softly. The duck shook himself from his thoughts and quickly nodded.

"Yeah...I mean, not really. But...I'm really gonna miss him. He told such funny jokes and could rival Clarabelle in the gossip department!" Donald said, half-laughing though his expression was still mournful.

"The Magic Mirror told jokes? And gossiped?" Pete asked incredulously, arching an eyebrow. Donald nodded sadly.

"I'm gonna miss talking to him during show time. He was the only one who kept me company and made me laugh," the duck continued, wistfully.

"Ya keep calling it a 'he'. Ya know it wasn't a real person, right?" Pete asked, not fully understanding Donald's attachment to an object, even one as smart and expressive as the Magic Mirror. He quickly realized that was the wrong thing to say as Donald half turned and glared at him, but without moving his hand from the wall.

"If something's alive and has a personality, then it's a person to me! Got it?" he hissed, a fist clenched tightly at his side. Pete gulped and took a step back.

"Ok, ok! Sorry," Pete said quickly, holding up his hands in an awkward surrender. Satisfied, Donald turned his attention back to the wall.

"Do ya think it's possible to bring him back one day?" he asked. Pete looked thoughtful for a second.

"I guess so...Could be," he answered, rubbing his chin.

Donald leaned in close to the wall, gave it one last pat, and whispered in a small voice, "Goodbye, buddy. I'm gonna miss ya." Then, he sighed and turned back towards Pete who nodded in understanding and led him out of the club.

When they reached Pete's car, he asked, "What about _your_ car? Will it be ok here?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. My 313 isn't here since it kinda...broke down again. Daisy was my ride," Donald admitted, a bit embarrassed.

"313?" Pete asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's the license plate number and hence...it's name," he replied, smiling as he thought about his beloved car.

"Oh," said Pete thoughtfully just before they hopped in.

"Ummm...are you sure you're ok to drive with that?" Donald asked, pointing at Pete's injured shoulder. Pete glanced at it for a moment before nodding.

"Aw, it's nuthin'! Only a scratch. I'll be fine," he said and started the ignition.

They drove quietly for a few minutes before they came across a sign that read _Duckburg: 30 miles, Mouseton: 20 miles._ Pete started heading in Duckburg's direction, until he heard Donald shout, "STOP!" Pete immediately hit the brakes and glanced at him in shock and alarm.

"NO! What are ya doing?" Donald asked, frantically. Pete threw him a puzzled look.

"D-didn't ya say ya want me ta take ya home?" Pete asked, now very confused. Donald shook his head rapidly.

"No! I thought ya meant _your_ home! I don't wanna go to Duckburg!" Donald sounded almost panicked and Pete could see him tense up. The cat just stared at him for a minute.

"Wait a minute. You wanna come home...wit _me?_ Not dat I'm complainin', Quackers, but why? Doncha wanna go home? I think it's best for ya to be in familiar surroundins'," Pete tried to reason, but Donald only tensed up more and was now gripping the edges of his seat rather tightly.

"I...I just can't. I can't right now! I don't even wanna be near Duckburg!" he cried, still extremely tense.

"But what about your things? Nuthin' I got will fit ya!" Pete tried to reason. Donald just closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

Pete sat there for a second, just staring at the duck and wondering why he seemed so hostile towards his own city.

"But why?" he asked, determined to know the truth. Donald took a deep breath before responding.

"Because...all my problems are there. Uncle Scrooge, the money bin, the Beagle Boys, Magica, Neighbor Jones, the Duck Avenger, my debts...Everything! And...and I just can't deal with them right now!" Donald said softly, looking away.

"Oh...sorry," Pete began before realizing something.

"Wait! What's the Duck Avenger got ta do wit dat? You know him?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Donald's eyes widened as he caught his mistake.

"Oh...uh...well, yeah! He's my best friend in Duckburg! Why? Do...uh..._you_ know him?" he asked, now looking curiously back at Pete.

"Well...I kinda fought him and his friends a couple times wit dat whole Ultrapod fiasco. He's one of the toughest warriors I ever fought! But...I still can't believe your uncle kidnapped all of us to 'test' us! No offense, but he's a real jerk! Almost as bad as dat Lucky Clover!" Pete growled, remembering the time when Mickey's friend from the future, Eega Beeva, made him and a bunch of other superheroes go back to school to learn teamwork and such nonsense only to have Scrooge McDuck kidnap them.

"Welcome to _my_ world...though I heard you got back at him for that," Donald said, tilting his head slightly. Pete smiled nervously.

"Well...yeah. But uh...don't worry. It was nuthin' too bad," Pete replied, quickly.

"Shame. He probably deserved worse," Donald said, smirking. Pete looked surprised, but of course what did he know of the strained relationship between uncle and nephew. _It'd be nice ta get ta know a little more about Donald. I mean what do I really know about him? _

"Well...we should go then. So...ya still wanna come wit me?" Pete asked, uncertainly. Donald nodded.

"Is that ok?" Donald asked, almost hopefully. Pete just smiled.

"Well, sure!" Pete said, cheerfully.

"Then, to your house!" Donald exclaimed dramatically, finger pointed in the air.

"But I gotta warn ya...Goofy's my neighbor," Pete added, flatly.

"..." Donald stared at him.

"..." Pete stared back.

"Then, to someone else's house!" Donald recovered, finger still in the air. Pete chuckled.

"Aww...it won't be so bad. Even _he's_ gotta know ta leave ya in peace right now," Pete reasoned. Donald rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"With Goofy, you can never be sure. The guy means well, but I can't imagine living near him 24/7," Donald said.

"Now welcome to _my _world. Hehe! But he ain't _really _dat bad and PJ really gets along wit dat Goof kid so I guess he's an OK guy...and neighbor," Pete admitted, reluctantly.

Donald became quiet for a little while before softly asking, "Was _I?"_ Pete was taken aback for a minute.

_"You_ were great, Ducky. _I _was the blockhead dat blew it," Pete replied regretfully, looking down at his steering wheel and remembering how hostile he was to Donald when they used to be neighbors back in Mouseton. _He was so sweet! Lettin' me borrow his stuff and bein' friendly...But as usual, I had ta go and screw dat up, too! _But, Donald just half-smiled at him.

"Aw, that's in the past now. I'm sure Goofy won't be too bad. But there's some stuff in Duckburg that I gotta take care of sooner or later so...maybe I can stay with ya this week and you can come with me to Duckburg next week. That ok?" Donald asked, still smiling. Pete smiled back and nodded.

"Dat sounds like a plan! I'm curious ta know what Duckburg's like. But, I think for now Spoonerville would be a great distraction. And Goofy'll be glad ta know how ya are," Pete said. Donald just nodded in response so Pete put the car in reverse and headed back the opposite direction towards Spoonerville.

At first, they just sat in silence for a while with Pete looking at the road (thankfully!) and Donald staring out the window. Pete kept glancing back at the duck every once in a while though to make sure he was okay and wondering what he was thinking of. _I really hope I'm doin' the right thing here and dat the little guy gets better! I wonder what's goin' through dat brain o' his..._

"So...do ya live alone?" Donald ventured carefully.

"Nah...I got my kid, PJ and-" Pete began when Donald's eyes widened.

"Ya mean that little brat that _you_ let be horrible to me when I was a bellboy?" Donald nearly growled at the memory.

Pete was slightly surprised at this. _Dat's right! He met PJ when he was just a little kid! He was more like me then than he is now! My boy sure has changed...Whotta kid! _

"He ain't like dat anymore, Donald! He's a real good kid, you'll see!" Pete insisted.

Donald just smirked. _Bet it's cause I spanked the hell outta him after he pulled all those stunts on me! Oh well. It was for his own good! And Pete'll never know..._

"What?" Pete asked, cocking an eyebrow. Donald just smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing. So...you just live with PJ?" he asked again.

"No, I got a wife and little girl, but they won't be home today. PJ's stayin' at Goofy's for the night, Pistol's at a sleepover, and Peg's visitin' her aunt outta town," Pete explained.

"Awww...wow, Pete! I never knew you had a family! Ya must be real proud!" Donald said, beaming at the cat.

Pete blushed a little before answering, "Yeah...I guess I am. How about you?"

"Well...it's just me and the boys," he said, looking back out the window.

"Oh...and you're proud of them?" Pete wondered out loud before realizing how his question must've sounded and was about to stammer out an apology. But, Donald didn't seem offended.

"Of course," he said, softly. Pete smiled and nodded. They drove in silence for another few minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In an abandoned warehouse in Mouseton...

"Well, as I'm sure you realized, the vials are self-explanatory, Mr..." the crooked lawyer began.

"It's Merlock and as you said, I already know that! But, I still need more information on how to administer them. Were they meant to be done so all at once or one at a time?" the sorcerer asked, impatiently.

"Perhaps _you_ can do a better job of explaining how these vials work, my dear, since you oversaw their creation during WWII," Sylvester said, turning to Madame XX.

"Zey should be administered one at a time, beginning vith 'Memories,' zen 'Emotions,' and finally 'Behavior,' she explained, in her thick German accent.

"And you're sure this works? How long do the affects last?" Merlock asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, I've seen it be used firsthand. It vas originally used to control Nazi soldiers. To make zem only loyal to the Führer and nothing else. But, zen zey started testing it on zeir victims. It vas a favorite pastime to watch ze poor souls slaughter their own friends and family. And if not administered regularly, ze vials _did _vear off and you can imagine the victim's horror ven zey realized vat zey had done," she continued softly, still feeling shame and guilt at her own small involvement in the creation of these cursed vials.

She briefly shook her head, as if trying to snap out of her wallowing. _Bah! Vat good has a conscience ever done me! It hasn't fed me or kept me varm! I did terrible zings back zen, but I did zem to survive! Zose people who judge me have no right to! Zey never had to go hungry or vatch as your country vas being run by a madman who gave you ze only choice of following him or dying! Vat do I care vat happens now? Money is money!_

Merlock and Sylvester looked at her in slight concern.

"Are you alright, my dear?" asked the gentlemanly Sylvester.

"I'm fine. Zank you," she answered, managing a small smile.

"So how long do the affects last?" Merlock asked, eager to get back to setting his plan in motion.

"It depends on ze mental and physical strength of ze subject so anyvhere from a few hours to a few years," she said. Merlock nodded.

"So Mr...I mean, Merlock, are you going to tell us what you plan on doing with these vials?" asked Sylvester, a bit suspicious of the sorcerer's motives.

Merlock was about to snap at him to mind his own business, but paused for a second as he debated to himself on whether or not they could prove useful allies. After all, he now had the means of controlling the Duck of Doom, but he still had to find a way to get Donald to actually transform. Another few seconds, and he finally made his decision. If things went wrong, he could always dispose of them later.

"You want to know what I'm up to, eh? Fine! I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm going to infuse these vials with my binding spells and hypnotic magic to control the Duck of Doom!" Merlock declared, smirking.

Sylvester Shyster and Madame XX just stared at him, never having heard of this Duck of Doom before. Merlock just rolled his eyes in impatience.

"The Duck of Doom is a being of inconceivable power and strength eventually capable of destroying the very universe itself! And I'll be the one to control him! Muahahaha!" Merlock boasted with the cliché villainous laugh.

Now it was Sylvester and Madame XX's turn to roll their eyes, both having the same thought: _What a big ham! _But, this new information piqued their interest. If such a creature existed, whoever controlled him _would_ be the most powerful person in the universe!

"I'm surprised you actually told us this, Merlock. Hypothetically speaking: what if we decided to usurp your plan and get to him first?" Sylvester asked, arms crossed. But, Merlock only smiled at the thought.

"Firstly, the Duck of Doom doesn't exist on his own. We need to kidnap a certain little duck and _then _turn him into the Duck of Doom. And secondly, though I hate to admit it...I can't do this alone. I need to find someone who specializes in monstrous transformations," the sorcerer explained, all the while trying to think up a solid plan.

"Oh, I see. Well, count me in! World domination is just my style!" Sylvester cried, delighted. Merlock simply smiled.

"Hmmm...you say you want someone who specializes in 'monstrous transformations,' eh? A few months ago, I was looking for scientific experiments similar to these vials when I came across some articles by a certain Vulnus Vendor, who claimed to be able to change people into dinosaurs and other monstrous creatures. I'm sure he can help us transform this duck you need into the Duck of Doom!" he continued, excitedly.

"Hmmm...Vulnus Vendor, you say? Where can I find him?" Merlock demanded.

"Last I heard, he was sitting in a jail in Duckburg. Put there by that nuisance the Duck Avenger!" Sylvester growled. Fortunately for him, he never had the bad luck to come across the hero, but many of his accomplices and clients in Duckburg had and now...thanks to that masked menace, he had to stop operating in Duckburg. Rumor also had it that the masked hero inspired another fellow in St. Canard who followed in his footsteps.

"The Duck Avenger? Didn't he disappear five years ago?" Merlock wondered, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. From what my Duckburg clients told me, he disappeared for a few years, but then he this new robotic superhero took over for him. Gizmoduck, I believe his name was," the lawyer said at which point Merlock started growling. _Now there's a more familiar name! _He never had the displeasure of meeting the annoying fellow, but knew that he was the friend and protector of that infernal Scrooge McDuck!

"Anyway, according to them the Duck Avenger is back in action again and has been...for about a year now, I think. And they say he's even stronger than before!" he continued.

"Pah! Let's see this Duck Avenger try to stop me! This is none of his concern!" Merlock frowned for a second, but waved dismissively anyway.

"Well...he might pose a problem. Apparently, he has some history with this Vulnus Vendor you need so if we free him...he m-might c-come after u-us!" Sylvester stammered. He heard of the mighty Duck Avenger from his clients. Apparently, he was a fearsome fighter famed for his skill and courage! The dog-like lawyer, on the other hand, was _not _a fighter. He doubted he'd stand a chance against the hero.

"Oh, stop your cowering! Besides, by the time the Duck Avenger finds out what happened, we'll be long gone by then!" Merlock sneered. Sylvester just scratched his head nervously.

Madame XX remained quiet for some time before she decided to ask the only unanswered question left, "Who is the duck you need to transform?"

There was a pause.

"His name is Donald Duck. He's a small, white but rather fiery duck...and has been a thorn in my side for quite a while now. This plan will be like killing two birds with one stone! I get to control a powerful being of destruction while getting my revenge on that surly sailor-suited duck! It's genius! Muahahahaha!" Merlock laughed, even more cruelly this time.

Madame XX just stiffened as her eyes widened. _Donald Duck? He needs Donald? Hasn't the duck suffered enough experimentations already? Oh, Donald..._She didn't mention to them that he was actually one of Nazi's first victims subjected to the vials. She didn't mention to them that the Nazis tried to use him to recreate a race with his white fathers and blue eyes, but that all they succeeded in doing was making him mentally unstable and highly violent. For a second, she thought about telling Merlock to call off this wild and extremely dangerous plan. If it failed, it could get them all killed! And...could she really watch them experiment on the duck...again?

_ *Flashback*_

_ "So stealing those documents wasn't enough for ya, huh? Ya have to experiment on innocent people, too? What the hell did I ever do to you?" Donald demanded angrily, chained by his arms to the wall and in his brown army uniform. _

_ "To answer your questions: No. Yes. And nothing. It's just zat you're exactly ze kind of person ze Führer wants: white feathers, blue eyes, great physical strength-" Madame XX explained before the duck angrily cut her off. _

_ "SHUT UP! I refuse to be used for your sick kicks!" he renewed his struggles with a vengeance. _

_ "Tsk! Now, now. Zat's no way for a guest to behave," said a Nazi scientist, wagging his finger at their victim._

_ Donald lunged for him but his chains prevented him from actually attacking the mad scientist. Still, Donald stood aggressively in front of him as close as he could get, his arms pulled tautly back by the chains, strong chest heaving in anger, and blue eyes narrowed in hate. _

_ "My, my. You really are quite the fighter, aren't you? Vell, don't worry. You'll get your chance. The vials, men!" he called and four large, muscular dog-men came in with a box. _

_ Two stood by the wall in case they were needed. One opened it and took out three small vials. Another one went over to Donald and held his arms still since the chains still allowed some movement. Then, the one with the vials went over to Donald and injected them one by one into the duck's neck as he watched in horror and bit back a scream. The injections themselves barely hurt, but the vials felt like venom! He convulsed a little as they immediately started taking affect and the big goon holding him tightened his grip. _

_ After a few minutes, the duck stopped shaking and had a certain calm around him. His eyes even started glowing an eerie green! The two big dog-men backed away slightly. The scientist nodded at them to release him. They nodded back and unlocked his chains. The duck just stood there, staring blankly. _

_ Madame XX watched in mild concern. After Donald regained possession of her documents, she gained a reluctant respect for him. Not just anyone could foil her plans! But now he was being used like a lab rat..._

_ "Vat's going to happen to him now?" she asked the scientist._

_ "I'm going to test his combat skills. Zese vials hone abilities, not increase zem. After all, anyone could create super soldiers by giving zem fake enhanced skills and strength but to truly have a master race, ze Führer wants skills already inherent in his varriors. Sometimes, zey just need a little push to access zem. Zey need to have zeir sweet memories viped out, zeir emotions set to rage and hate, and zeir behavior set at aggressive. Zis is the recipe for the perfect soldier!" he declared. _

_ "Grab your veapons, men! Fight to ze death! Try to defeat zat duck!" he cried as the men went over to the armory section on the opposite end of the wall. One grabbed a sword, one a mace, one an axe, and one iron gauntlets with sharpened knuckle spikes. They warily surrounded the unarmed duck who simply regarded them coldly. _

_ "Zat's not fair! You're not going to let ze duck have a veapon?" Madame XX cried in indignation. Donald deserved a fighting chance at least. The scientist just smirked. _

_ "Relax, my dear. Somezing tells me zis duck is quite a unique fighter!" the scientist said, smugly. Although he knew that the duck had spunk under normal circumstances, he also demonstrated fear at times. Yet...when he got angry...his violence and strength skyrocketed! And these vials just enhanced those emotions! _

_ They carefully circled the duck who just watched with indifference. Then, two goons attacked at once on opposite ends of Donald. One, swinging his axe and the other thrusting with his sword. But, Donald's perceptive eyes saw this coming. He waited until the sword thruster came in close enough, then he quickly tilted his head and used the momentum of the thrust to move the sword by the hilt to block the axe's blade. _

_ Next, still blocking the axe, he elbowed the swordsman in the face with his free arm. The swordsman stumbled back, his grip on the sword slacking which Donald quickly managed to jerk free. _

_ He then blocked another blow from the axe and saw the man with the mace start swinging and aiming right for his head. Donald extended his free arm just as the man swung! Part of the mace's chain wrapped around the duck's arm and he didn't even wince as the spiked ball dug and pierced his flesh, actually drawing blood. Instead, he calmly pulled the rest of chain towards him all the while still fighting and blocking the axe with his sword! The goon was still holding onto the end of the mace's chain and he watched in shock as Donald slowly started pulling him closer. The goon tried to pull back with both arms but the duck was apparently too strong! One hard jerk (Donald again ignored the pain as this action caused the mace to dig deeper) and the goon roughly stumbled forward completely letting go of the end of the mace. Then, with the entire mace (spiked ball and chain) now wrapped around his hand and part of his arm, he first punched and then backhanded the goon hard. The poor guy then crumpled to the floor, his face completely crushed. _

_ Madame XX and the scientist just watched in amazement. _

_ Donald then turned his attention back to axe wielder who just saw his comrade get slaughtered. The axe warrior seemed surprised that he was swinging his weapon with both hands while the duck could block him with just one. The goon took a step back. _

_ "I gotta say, duck...I neva woulda pegged ya to be dis strong! It's gonna be a real honor to kill ya!" he said, smugly. _

_ Donald just stared back blankly, green eyes glowing. _

_ Then, the axeman came at Donald again, swinging wildly. And at the same time, Donald sensed movement from behind him. It was the guy with the iron fists. In one fluid movement, Donald then untwirled the mace around his arm and grabbed the end of it before it could fall to the ground. He dodged the axe blow. Then at the same time, he thrust his sword in one direction and swung his mace in the other. The axeman stumbled forward, eyes widened in horror at the blade that was sticking out of his chest before he too crumpled to the floor. And Iron Fists' head made a sickening thud as it collided with the mace spraying blood and brain matter everywhere. He was dead before he hit the ground. _

_ Finally, Donald turned his attention to the last goon who he disarmed earlier and who had simply stood helplessly watching his companions get massacred. He started trembling as the bloodied duck approached him. When the duck came close enough, the goon fell to his knees. _

_ "Pl-please! I'm...I'm unarmed! Please don't kill me!" he begged, hands clasped. _

_ Donald said nothing and just stared down at him with the same blank expression behind his glowing emerald eyes. After a minute, Donald dropped his mace and sword and got into a fighting position. The goon's eyes widened as he realized that Donald still wanted to fight him in unarmed combat. The henchman shook his head rapidly. _

_ "No! I don't wanna fight you! You're the better fighter! I surrender! Please...please let me live! Please!" he threw himself at the duck's webbed feet and clasped them, begging for his life. _

_ Donald got out of his fighting stance and just stood there for a moment, indifferently regarding the pathetic soul at his feet. _

_ Madame XX and the scientist just stared, wondering what Donald would choose to do. _

_ Donald then slowly bent down and picked up his sword. The goon's eyes widened when he saw this and he again tried begging the duck, "Pl-please don't! I...I didn't mean to hurt you! Pl-please...please!"_

_ (Here, Donald pointed the sword at goon) "I never wanted to be part of this stupid war! B-but the Nazis threatened my family! Please...don't you have a family?"_

_ (Donald got ready to thrust it into the henchman's throat) "Wouldn't you do anything to protect them? I got a wife and three kids!"_

_(At the words, 'three kids,' Donald hesitated and for just a second his green eyes flickered blue) "I'll do anything you say, I swear it! I'll even be your slave! Just...please...please. Please, spare me!" He was sobbing by now. He didn't care if he was a coward! He just wanted to live! He wanted to see his family again! He dared to look pleadingly up at the duck to see if he got through to him. _

_ The duck was staring down at him, sword paused in mid-thrust. Three kids? Why did that affect him so much? Three kids? Donald tried desperately to remember! Three kids? And why did the colors red, blue, and green suddenly flash through his memories? Three? _

_ The duck's eyes started flickering blue again. He dropped his sword and grabbed his head in pain. _

_ "Umm...are you ok?" asked the henchman warily, still unsure if he was addressing his savior or his executioner. _

_ But, the battle between the vials' effects and his own dormant memories proved too much and duck fainted while the goon just stared at his sprawled body, hardly believing his good luck. _

_ Madame XX finally let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, but the scientist simply sighed. _

_ "Vell, ve'll just have to fix zat," he said, sadly. Madame XX stared at him, incredulously. _

_ "Vat do you mean? Fix vat? He beat zem all! He's ze greatest varrior I've ever seen!" she exclaimed, still unable to believe that little duck was capable of fighting like a force of nature. _

_ "Yes, he is. At least, he has ze potential to be. But...as you can see, he let one live. Somezing ze man said or did, moved ze duck to mercy," the scientist said, rubbing his chin in thought._

_ "Vell, he vas groveling and begging for his life!" the lady reasoned. _

_ "No, no. It vasn't zat. Donald vas ready to finish him until zat coward mentioned a family and three kids...Wait! Zat's it! He must have children! Vell, ve'll have to erase zose pesky memories! Men! Get rid of ze bodies and take him to ze recovery room. He needs to rest before I inject more of ze vials in him!" more burly henchmen barged into the room and did what they were told. _

_ The lone goon still knelt on the floor, unsure of what to do now, before he heard, "As for you, you coward! Make yourself useful and bandage ze duck' wounds!" _

_ The henchman slowly got to his feet and saluted, "Heil!" before following the rest of his fellow soldiers into the recovery room. _

_ *End Flashback*_

Madame XX shook herself out of her guilt-ridden memories. They never did manage to give him another round of the vials. That same henchman whose life Donald spared, decided to repay him by helping him escape and then deserting the German cause himself!

But, now she knew one of Donald's weaknesses. He has children! And Merlock knew the other one, a girlfriend named Daisy! If worse came to worst, they could always lure him out with them! _But...should I? Ah! No, I said! I refuse to feel bad! It vas war! I had to survive! I had no choice! _But...she had a choice NOW. She was a great thief, but would she really have broken into the House of Mouse and stolen those vials if she knew what they would be used for? _Vatever. Money is money. _

"So, now we need someone who's good at breaking into and out of prisons," Sylvester said, trying to think of someone. He smiled as he was about to say a name before Merlock beat him to the punch.

"The Beagle Boys! Oh, they're useless when it comes to pretty much anything else, but they're rather good at getting into and out of Duckburg's jails!" Merlock cried, almost enthusiastically. That gang was in the Duckburg news almost everyday!

"There's just one small problem with them though. Under _no circumstances_ can we tell them our plan. They'll find some way to screw it up! That and..." Merlock let himself drift off.

"And?" Sylvester asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well...when it comes to Scrooge McDuck's money bin, those fools are up for almost anything, but when it comes to Donald...I don't think they could bring themselves to outright hurt him," Merlock explained, frowning. He noticed this when he kidnapped Daisy and tried to convince the Beagle Boys to stop the duck. They refused and so he had to hire someone else to pretend to be a Beagle Boy. Same with Magica!

"Zis sounds too dangerous! Vat if ve can't control ze Duck of Doom?" Madame XX cried, liking this plan less and less.

"Don't worry! We will! I'll infuse the vials with my magic and as an additional precaution, I'll tell Vendor to include other mind-controlling chemicals to them! I'll-I mean, _we'll_ be unstoppable!" Merlock assured, his arms outstretched over his head.

Madame XX and Sylvester Shyster exchanged glances, again both thinking the exact same thing: _What the HELL did I get myself into?_

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Donald! Wake up," Pete said, gently nudging the duck with his elbow.

Donald bolted up wide awake, realizing that they were still driving on the open road.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! What's wrong?" he cried, almost panicking.

"Hey, hey. Relax. It's just you were cryin' out in your sleep. Somethin' about not wantin' ta kill the guy wit three kids..." Pete said, looking at the duck in concern.

Donald's eyes widened.

"I...I did?" he asked softly, now looking away.

"Another war nightmare?" Pete asked cautiously.

"A memory..." Donald replied, sounding extremely dejected.

"Oh...um...didja kill him?" Pete asked timidly, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. For a second, he'd forgotten that Donald had in fact killed before.

"No...I was going to, but...after he said he had three kids...I just couldn't...But, I did so many other terrible things," Donald responded, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples in a half-hearted attempt to rid himself of those unwanted images.

Pete regarded him silently, knowing why the words 'three kids' held such meaning for the duck and he was suddenly reminded that for all his youth and sweetness, the drake could be _very_ dangerous.

"War is hell...and you were too young for all dat," Pete said, gently. Donald semi-glared at him.

"I wasn't too young!" he protested.

"You were only 18," Pete deadpanned.

"So?" Donald cried indignantly, almost bristling.

"Ya could barely even salute right when ya first started out," Pete said, flatly.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? It's not like they gave me training _before _the training!" he snapped, crossing his arms and sulking.

Pete just chuckled. _Hehehe! And he says he's not a child! _

Suddenly, Pete brightened once they reached his house.

"Hey! We're here!...Uh-oh," Pete said happily and parked the car before his eyes widened. _How did HE get here so fast? Oh...maybe when I lost some time drivin' towards Duckburg..._

"We are?" Donald asked, cheering up a bit. Then, he noticed Pete staring straight ahead at something and looked in the same direction.

"Ahyuck! Howdy, neighbor! Hiya, Donald!" greeted an all too familiar face, who was struggling to fix a flat tire on his car.

Their pupils shrank.

"Uh, Dad? Are ya sure ya don't need any help with that?" asked Max, looking both concerned and uneasily.

"Uh yeah, Mr. Goof. Three heads are better than one...they say," PJ quipped, knowing the likelihood of this ending badly.

"Now, boys! I got this all under conto-AAAAAHHHHHOOOOOIIIIEEEE!" came the famous Goofy holler while everyone watched, completely unsurprised as Goofy sailed through the air, tire and all, and crashed through Pete's bedroom window.

There was stunned silence before...

"Fail," Donald said, flatly.

* * *

><p><span>Donald:<span>** *proudly* We now present the ****Phoenix Ride**** and ****Prats R' Us**** shrines! *trumpets blast and curtains pull back to reveal two beautiful marble shrines* **

Pete:** Aren't ya proud, Aggie?**

Me:** Zzzzzzz**

Pete:** Umm...what happened to her?**

Donald:** Well...the Poptart gave her a sugar high AND she stayed up 'til 6am writing this fic. Poor thing...*sniffs***

Pete:** The Little Engine That Could...*sniffs***

Donald:** So, I guess **_**we'll**_** just have to close this chapter. Any ideas?**

Pete:** Oh! I know! Back in a jiffy! *runs off***

Donald:** ... *crickets chirp***

Pete:** *runs back wearing a pink tutu and starts singing and shaking his groove thang* Boom da boom! Boom da Boom! **

Donald:** Oh. Dear. God. O_O**

Pete:** *still shaking it* Boom da boom!**

Donald:** Well that about wraps up this chapter! Excuse me, while I go knock some sense *coughandmasculinitycough* back into Pete! See ya! *pounces on Pete and fight cloud forms* **


End file.
